Event Horizons
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: Even the most straightforward of people will mask themselves... though some may not know of the existance of said mask. Leon and D are in for some interesting revelations about themselves as an old enemy rises from a forgotten past. YAOI DxLeon AU
1. Prelude: Twilight Memories

Event Horizons

A Petshop of Horrors Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori

Rating: R

Pairing: DxLeon

Warnings: YAOI, AU, something of a TWT (meaning I've taken certain canon events and switched their order around, or ignored them all together so that the story makes sense. Nyah! -), Implied Non-Con,

Disclaimer: PSoH does not currently, nor has it ever belonged to me. This is written for my own amusement and satisfaction… and for my loyal readers of course! Please don't sue me, I need all I've got to pay for my university fees…

-

AUTHORS NOTES

Um… welcome to my PetShop of Horrors fanfic?

-

_**Event Horizons**_

_**Prelude: Twilight Memories**_

-

She looked down at her son, her darling golden sun-child. Her beloved lion cub was being so brave despite the cold and wet of the night they were fleeing through. The tall woman's normally golden hair was dark and plastered wetly to her skull, while her skin was pale under the tan. Brilliant blue eyes were clouded with fear and a terrible urgency.

She knew what their hunter wanted her son for, and the thought sickened her. Her baby was precious, a blessed member of their race, and she would be damned to the coldest depths of a frozen hell before she would let them so much as look at her son!

The rage gave her new strength and she grasped her son's hand tightly, gently tugging him after her as they ran as quietly as possible through the drenched, hazy vegetation of the eerily silent forest. Such a small hand clinging tightly to hers, he was small for his age, almost fragile compared to others of their kind, but so very strong underneath it all, with a burning spirit that seemed to burst from his slim form.

A small, grim smile twisted her full lips as she recalled what had brought her to these circumstances. Her golden child was so young, only an adolescent. Far, far too young for what they had tried to do to him, what she had barely been able to stop them from doing, it was terrible. Her mate had already been killed, she would have fought herself but it was too much of a risk. If she fell her son would be alone, unprotected, and the unborn child in her womb be lost before it ever drew breath. It was not a chance she was willing to take. She would not put her children in danger. As it was she would most likely be forced to do something she wished could be avoided.

Those thoughts could wait, would have to wait, until after they were safely hidden. She had lost their pursuers some time ago, and if she could just get them to the safe house then they could rest. She would have to blend in with a human family. Perhaps pretend to be the mate of one of their males, one of the worthless ones that wouldn't be given a second glance by anyone, somebody invisible that she could use as a shield to protect her family from outside eyes.

The tears burned and mixed with the rainwater on her face as she steadied her son when the youth stumbled. They were going to make it. She would save her regrets for later.

-

The golden youth curled in on himself, clutching his abdomen in obvious pain. The sunlight rippled and danced over his exposed skin, flirting with the edges of shadowed curves and silken plains. Heat rippled from his slender adolescent body as glazed eyes that shamed the summer sky gazed sightlessly into the distance. His head fell back to expose the smooth curve of his neck as full lips parted in a breathy moan.

His mother soothed his fevered skin with a cool cloth, her own sky eyes sad and haunted. She had hoped that what had been forced upon her son would fade once they escaped, but it was not to be so. She would have to place a seal on her son. It would lock away his true nature, hide his power, his birthright, but it would also keep him sane until he found his soul mate.

She whispered soft words of comfort as she readied the spell, keying it to dissolve once her son was claimed by his true love. It had to be love, real love, on both sides, for she would not let anyone benefit from forcing or fooling her firstborn. Casting it over the three of them, her son, herself, and the infant in her womb.

Her second child would be born in five months time; she would give birth shortly after her son turned eighteen. The human male she called husband thought both children were his, and she was happy to see her false memories holding in the mans mind. Her cover was perfect. She had hidden them well, with skill far beyond that of their hunters so they would not find her family here. They would survive, though she could feel her soul straining to join that of her mate her mate. Her beloved had died defending their son and she could feel the spirit of her love waiting for her.

She would join him in time.

-

She screamed in pain, something had gone wrong with the birth of her second son. She would not survive much longer, already her spirit faded. She whispered a brief prayer into the air with her last breaths, smiling at the small screaming bundle that was lifted into the air by latex-gloved hands before her tear-blurred sight began to dissolve into nothing. She had barely enough strength to ensure one last time that her protection spell would hold on both her children after her death while still remaining undetected before she left the mortal plane.

The soul of her mate reached out for hers, calling her to the place after this life, but she paused, waiting. Her firstborn burst into the room diving forward to wrap his arms around her as liquid crystal droplets streamed down his face.

'_Oh my babies… take care of each other… my sweet cubs… I love you both… so much…'_

"Mama?! Mama, No!"

'_It's my time… oh darling… don't blame your brother… farewell…'_

"Mama!"

-

** Present day **

"Mama!"

He woke up screaming.

_** Tsuzuku… **_

-

END NOTES

Err, yeah. I suppose that by now you've realized that this is one of those "Leon is something more than human" fics. Anybody want to take a guess as to what he is? As always, your responses go in the blue box. Thanks for reading!

-

Finished:

Revised: 14/01/05


	2. One: Morning Absolutions

Event Horizons

A Petshop of Horrors Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori

Rating: R

Pairing: DxLeon

Warnings: YAOI, AU, something of a TWT (meaning I've taken certain canon events and switched their order around, or ignored them all together so that the story makes sense. Nyah!) implied Non-Con,

Disclaimer: If D ever manages to get Leon into a cheongsam, in canon mind you, and _then_ back _out_ of it and into bed with him, _then_ there will be a _slim_ chance that I have taken over the world and all the Animanga belongs to me. However since I assure you that this is not yet the case, I do not own anything beyond this story itself, a rubix cube, my cat, some fish, and more than a few tons of miscellany stuff. I do not, however, lay claim to PSoH. So nyah! No lawsuits please.

-

AUTHORS NOTES:

So, yeah… I guess people have guessed that I'm revamping this fic a bit? Seeing as how, you know, it's been more than two years and all.

-

Recap:

** Present day **

"Mama!"

He woke up screaming.

-

_**Event Horizons**_

_**Chapter One: Morning Absolutions**_

-

A panting, suffocated, and sweating Detective Leon Orcot of the LAPD heaved himself upright. His body was shaking, wracked with an ominous chill. He slid his hands up into his long blond hair and clenched his fingers, trying to focus himself with the pressure-pain.

He could remember breaking into the delivery room on the day his little brother had been born. His mother had died seconds after he had reached her. He choked on the grief that swelled up in his throat, inhibiting his breathing.

He could still remember her last words, the way she told him to _'take care of each other'_, he…

Wait.

His mother hadn't said anything before she died. Hadn't been _able_ to. Jesus _fuck_ she'd been dead before he'd ever gotten into the room! So why… why would he remember her saying something, saying _anything_ to him in his dream? As many times as his nightmares were haunted by his mother's death, they had never deviated from his true memories of that day.

Leon frowned, leaning back against the headboard of his bed as he tilted his head back, impacting on the wall with a gentle thud. The entire dream was hazy in his waking mind, but strangely lucid impressions of fear and biting cold, a twisting heat and a gentle touch teased the edges of his memory.

The detective sighed and looked at his alarm clock.

It was earlier than he usually got up, but too late to bother with trying to go back to sleep. He might as well get out of bed…

The young detective winced as he finally calmed down enough - or woke up enough, whatever – to notice the pain his abrupt movements upon wakening had encouraged. A pained curse hissed out through clenched teeth as he hunched forward.

"Shi-it…"

The events leading up to his injuries were hazy at best and nonexistent at worst. All he knew was that it involved Count D, genetic experiments, one of D's relatives, and a really big explosion. Most of what he knew came from reading the reports. The doctors said it was expected that his memory of some things would be fuzzy, due to the head trauma, and that he may find his memories of the events returning on their own. If not then there was still no real reason to worry.

He had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday morning. He'd had to ask one of his coworkers to come in to pick him up and drive him home. For some reason he had felt… disappointed.

He hadn't seen D since before he'd woken up in the hospital.

…

Why the _hell_ was he thinking about D? This was entirely the Count's fault anyway!

What did he care? If the damned Chinese bastard wanted to ignore him then who was he to complain about the fact that he had a huge gash across his stomach and up one thigh? Or a broken ankle, a cracked collarbone and a dislocated shoulder that hurt like a stone bitch on top of the various other bruises and contusions that plagued his body with screaming pain? It was D's fault that he was practically bedridden.

The only reason he was out of the hospital so soon was because he had signed himself out. The doctors had finally given into his demands and let him out on the provision that he rested and did not overwork it until he was fully healed.

Bah.

Leon was just glad that he had gotten out of the damned place in time. He had to pick his little brother up at the airport today. At least the apartment was clean. He had made sure of that before he went to bed last night. All the pinups and other 'questionable' materials had been either thrown out or hidden. D would not be able to bitch him out about his 'disgusting habits' this time. Ha! All that was left was to hop into the car and…

Fuck.

Jill was out of town for the weekend and his car was still at the office. Not that it mattered much, really. He could not drive anyway, not with the entire left side of his torso mangled and his right foot in a cast. Really though, even if he was still a tiny bit estranged from his little brother after the few months the kid had lived with him he could not just leave the kid to make his way here alone, and calling a cab would be expensive as hell.

Leon sighed, got up, made coffee, and took his pain meds before he sat down in a chair beside the phone with a mug and a small address book in his useable hand.

An hour and a half later he was still lacking a ride to the airport.

"Damn it!"

Running his good hand through his long blond hair in a vain attempt to get it out of his face distracted him and made him lose his place, the address book flipping closed.

"Aw hell."

Awkwardly opening the book again his eyes fell on the very last name he wanted to see.

'_Count D's Petshop'_

The number was written in the detective's own typical scrawl. Leon cursed, wondered why he had the Count's number in his address book, cursed some more, and picked up the phone.

Well, he reasoned to himself, it was probably D's fault that he was in this condition so the Count might as well help him out. He would play the guilt card if he had to, if he did not find a ride soon he would be late, and he really did not want to pay the exorbitant amount a taxi all the way to the airport and back would cost. Even if he was on medical leave with pay it was still less than he was used to making, and with Chris here his expenses were sure to increase again. Besides, D liked the kid, even if the Chinese bastard tried to deny it. So did the pets at the shop, and Count D would do anything for his pets.

Leon smirked as he mentally went over his reasons just in case the Count decided to start a real argument over the phone.

He would deal, though. He had promised his mother… even if it was only in a dream. He was not about to let the only family he gave a damn about get shipped off to a mental hospital. It had taken him this long to get custody of the boy from his bastard Uncle. That short time he had taken Chris in instead of letting him get forced into that 'special school' did not really count as having custody. He was not about to screw up what might be his only chance of having a family again… Even if his relationship with said family was somewhat lacking.

"This is Count D, how may I help you?"

"Hey Count, can you do me a favour?"

A favour, bah, like he wanted to owe the crazy Chinese freak anything… and why the fuck was he so surprised that D had answered the phone?

"Detective Orcot? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen Count, do you think I could borrow that car and driver of yours for the day? I need to get to the airport by one this afternoon."

"Hmm, I do not see a problem with it Detective, but why would you need to go to the airport? Are you not in the hospital?"

"Nah, I got them to let me out yesterday. I'm supposed to be picking someone up today but my cars at the office and I really don't want to pay for a cab. So… yeah, thanks for the favour."

"…"

"… Count?"

"You… are at your apartment?"

"Yeah, so you can just have the car pick me up around noon if it's still no problem."

"I see…"

"Count?"

"No, no problem at all Keiji-san. Noon is fine."

"Right, uh, bye then."

"Goodbye Detective."

Leon hung up and stared at the phone for a long moment.

What had that been? D had sounded… off. Almost like he was upset about something. Maybe it was something he said, D had been pretty quiet after he had said he was at home…

Huh.

Leon shrugged and got up to get dressed. D was weird at the best of times, how was he to know what had set the guy off now.

-

That idiot human!

D seethed quietly as he closed up the shop. Conveniently ignoring the fact that he had not been invited along.

Of all the foolish, stubborn things to do! Leon had almost died in the aftermath of the fight against D's father and he leaves the hospital not even two weeks later! Not only that, but he was staying, all alone, in his apartment. If Leon had wanted out of the hospital so badly he should have gone to a friend's home, or had a friend stay with him while he recovered.

D knew that there was no way Leon would follow the doctor's orders without the supervision of another person. It was obvious that the detective had not informed any others of his early release either. D knew that Miss Jill at least would not have left Leon on his own if she suspected the man had left the hospital already.

The various animals watched their master warily. Even the tou-tetsu was silent. D rarely got in a mood this bad, but when he did it was best to stay out of his way.

Q-chan blinked from his hidden perch near the ceiling, wondering what the blundering human had done to upset D now, and when his grandson was finally going to stop lying to himself and accept the inevitable. After all, even if his grandson refused to admit it, the reason the younger D had returned instead of leaving as he had intended was to be near the Detective. Q-chan snickered to himself and flapped off into the shadows of the shop.

The count looked around one last time before heading up to the street, doors locking behind him. The car pulled up as he reached the curb and D climbed in. The limousine pulled away and headed for Leon's apartment without any prompting.

D took a deep breath and calmed himself.

If the Detective thought he could get away with risking himself like this then the man was severely mistaken! A small smirk lifted D's lips as a hard look entered his mismatched eyes, a plan already forming in his mind.

If Leon would not take care of his own health properly, why then, D would just have to take it upon himself to see to the Detectives well being. After all, the blond detective had been injured aiding D against his father. What else were friends for? It was the least he could do in return for all the sweets the Detective had brought him.

D relaxed against the limousine's cushioned seat.

He had a plan to follow and a Detective to coddle. Whither said Detective wanted, or would agree to the before mentioned coddling was immaterial.

Count D always got what he wanted.

-

Back in his apartment Leon shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

Shrugging the odd feeling off he made his way from the elevator to his apartment door, awkwardly holding his mail, crutch, and keys as he somehow managed to get the door unlocked and opened without dropping anything.

Making his way over to the couch he tossed his mail and keys onto the coffee table, propped the crutch against the side of the couch, and wearily lowered his body down onto the cushions. Leaning back with a heavy sigh the injured blond rested a moment before straightening and reaching for the letters.

There were few things of any importance. One was a letter for the Chief cursing his idiocy and ordering him not to show up at the office for at least two months and then only after he passed a physical. Leon winced. The staff at the hospital must have let it slip that he had left early. A bill for something or other, a letter from Chris that also contained a short message from his Uncle detailing when and where the rest of Chris's belongings would show up, and an eviction notice.

Shit.

If it wasn't one thing it was another.

Leon had hoped that the rumours about a new owner for the apartment complex were nothing more than that, or that the deal would fall through. Unfortunately it seemed that this was not the case. He had a month's leeway to find a new place before the new owner tore the place apart.

Fuck.

Still, it wasn't too bad. He would have needed to find a new place anyway now that he was going to have Chris staying with him permanently. Leon wanted to make certain that the world knew Chris was staying with him this time, damn it! There would not be any more family members showing up and running off with his little brother. Leon had just hoped that he would have all the time he wanted to look for a new place, more time than a single month at any rate.

The Detective reached for the letter from Chris again, skimming over the contents. It was more of a note really, not much more than a half page long. Leon had the feeling that the kid had probably written it on the order of his Uncle, there was nothing personal about the missive at all. He snorted quietly to himself, putting the letter and the information from his Uncle back into the envelope.

His father's brother's family had taken Chris in when the old bastard had died, while Leon had gone off to finish school. After he had gotten a job and settled in the new detective had tried to get custody of his brother but was refused, being told that it was better for Chris that the kid have a normal family life. After that, well, he had made himself forget because there was nothing he could really do about it.

Fuck that, Leon had never liked his father, or the man's family. It was nothing reasonable, and Leon had never been able to discern the reason for it, but he held a deep-seated resentment for his mother's husband and all of the man's kin.

Leon reached for a cigarette, remembered he was out, and cursed. Remembered that he was encouraged to avoid 'unhealthy habits' while he was recovering, cursed again. Brooded at the papers in front of him, snarled at nothing in particular, and stalked, or limped rather, off to the bathroom to have a shower.

He remained completely oblivious to the slim Chinese man who had opened the door behind him, raised his eyebrows at the Olympic-class sulk, and gently closed the door before heading into the kitchen to make tea.

-

D was very much amused, and highly curious as to what had set his detective off this time. After putting the water on to boil the count walked into the living area and looked through the papers on Leon's coffee table.

The letter from the Chief was chuckled over, though D was in full agreement with Leon's boss, and he found the man's wording to be highly entertaining. The letter from the boy was a welcome revelation indeed. D hadn't known Leon's younger brother was returning, or that the move was permanent this time. As far as the Count knew Chris was happily reunited with his foster family. D suspected he now knew whom they were going to be picking up at the airport later. The eviction notice however caught and held the majority of D's attention.

This was worrying. D knew from the Chief's letter that Leon was still being paid due to his injuries being work related, but he also knew that his Detective would not be making the money he was used to. Add a dependent on top of that and it was no wonder he had arrived to find his lion in full pout.

It was obvious to D that his favourite detective was in a tight spot, or soon would be. The kami paused and smirked as a plan formed in his mind. D had plenty of room at the pet shop, more than enough for a pair of humans. Leon obviously, from the unexpectedly unadorned state of his apartment, did not spend much of his time at home any more. And human children spent most of their days at school from what he remembered of the times he had previously watched Chris for Leon. The boy was a good child, and the pets liked him. Having Chris back with them would undoubtedly make Pon-chan, Tetsu and Honlon very happy.

If nothing else having Leon and his little brother staying with him would allow D to keep an eye on the detective as he recovered. Perhaps he could use the boy as an assistant with some of the less exotic animals once again, depending on how much the boy could see. At any rate, there was a chance D could use the child in his quest to ease the detective's suspicions a little this time. It would be nice to talk to his Leon about something other than the man's newest murder victim.

-

One might be curious to find that as often as Count D thought of Leon Orcot as _'his'_ detective the kami never really took the time to consider the implications of said thoughts. D paid no attention at all to how he went, what was for him, absolutely ballistic when Leon was in any way threatened. Or that he was inexplicably joyous when Leon defended him.

Or why it was the look on Leon's face as he fell away from the ship that had made him make the choice to stay in Los Angeles instead of leaving for good like he had originally planned after dealing with his father.

No, our dear count is very firmly in a state of unaware denial, although it is rather easy to see how a nature kami can be so in tune with a river.

-

Leon sighed deeply, absently noting that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and let the hot water soothe his pain-tensed muscles. Pain was not the only thing making him tense. He could admit that much to himself. Stress and worry were also playing a part, along with uneasy sleep that, while not leaving him obviously tired, did little to refresh him.

Right now the main issue on his mind was Chris. A little more than six years ago, when Chris had been born, Leon had only been eighteen. Nowhere near old enough to take responsibility for his infant brother. His father had stuck it out for less than a month before the 'burden' of being a single father had caught up with him and the man turned to drink.

Luckily Chris had been too young to be of much notice. Leon had learned early on that hiding the younger boy before his father came home was the easiest way of ensuring his baby brothers safety. Being older, Leon was a bigger, sturdier target for their father's rage anyway. Fortunately for all involved the man died in a car wreck shortly after Leon finished high school.

Leon had tried his best but had been denied his plea to be granted custody of his younger brother. Instead Chris and Leon were separated. Chris was shipped off to their Uncle's home while Leon in had entered the law program on scholarship. His father's life insurance had helped out too.

Chris was almost seven now, and had not spoken a word to anyone for the past few weeks. Unlike the last time, nobody could find a reason for his brother's sudden silence. His Aunt and Uncle had finally given up on trying to deal with what they termed as Chris' 'tantrums'. They were going to send him to some children's mental hospital again and only Leon's intervention had prevented that. He was going to take care of his little brother if no one else would. It had been two months since he last saw his brother. It had been more than six years since his mother's death. It had been a little more than that since he and his mother had run away.

Wait.

Run away? What was that about? His mother had never -

_ Run through the forest and the rain falling like icy slivers of cold that pricked his too hot skin with needle pains eyes blurred with exhaustion and pain and grief Dad was dead had died to save them and Mama was running because she could not risk fighting them or it might hurt the baby hurt it like he had been hurt and Mama had been hurt and Dad had been hurt been killed so that they could run away get away run far as fast as they could… _

Leon gasped, clinging to slick tile and trying to find some sort of support against the onslaught of sensation and memory.

_ He hurt it hurt so bad with a twisting ache in his gut that he knew was not supposed to be there not yet not now he was too young Mama had said he was too young had told the ones who had started this pain that before Dad had come to help save him and then they had killed him killed his Dad and laughed they laughed while the blood ran red across the temple floors running red down the walls red blood flowing over sharp metal blades while shadows laughed at the screams the screaming that would not stop… _

Coming back to reality practically on his knees and scrambling to get back up, forgetting his injuries. Twisting the water off and pathetically glad he had finished washing before he had decided to start daydreaming. Tripping over the edge of something his panicked mind was not paying attention to and barely managing to take the fall on his right side so that he did not end up back in the hospital.

Not _now_ not _today_ of all days he needed to be there needed to _see_ that his little brother was really _coming_. Pain was ripping into his mind, coming from his side and he remembered warnings about cracked ribs and _fuck_ how was he supposed to rewrap his bandages if he could not even _breathe_.

Then the bathroom door opened and a familiar – was that worry? Strange, and certainly unexpected…- voice filled his ears.

"Keiji-san, are you all right? What are you doing on the floor?"

_** Tsuzuku… **_

-

END NOTES

Give us reviews pwease? I've been a good author. If you really want to see D… take care (mwaha!) of Leon, reviews are necessary. You know the drill. Anything you want to say, send it so I know that you've said it! Onegai minna-san?

-

Finished:

Revised: 14/01/05


	3. Two: Afternoon Excursions

Event Horizons

A Petshop of Horrors Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori

Rating: R

Pairing: DxLeon

Warnings: YAOI, AU, something of a TWT (meaning I've taken certain canon events and switched their order around, or ignored them all together so that the story makes sense. Made Papa D show up a few months later than in canon, D didn't run off to the moon after his dad kicked it, stuff like that), implied Non-Con, supernatural things, speculations on the mating habits of non-humans, etc.

Disclaimer: Okay now, PSoH is not mine, nor are any of the canon characters. I write for entertainment purposes only! I am making no money off this! That being said, it would please me for you to enjoy the story! - mew!

-

AUTHORS NOTES

Gomen ne Ivy-san, I didn't mean to sound like I took your review the wrong way. My response to the review was supposed to be funny. Sorry if it didn't sound that way.

Well… I haven't really got much to say right now… so I think I'll just get on with the fic.

-

Recap:

Then the bathroom door opened and a familiar – was that worry? Strange, and certainly unexpected…- voice filled his ears.

"Keiji-san, are you all right? What are you doing on the floor?"

-

_**Event Horizons**_

_**Chapter Two: Afternoon Excursions**_

-

Have you ever experienced a moment where time slows to a crawl and everything just… stops? Where seconds take years and eternity passes in an instant? When the stillness between your heartbeats rings in your ears as your mind freezes and tries to make sense of it all? If you have, then you know how Leon felt as he stared at the apparition of Count D that was standing in the doorway of his bathroom.

Had he been in anything close to his right mind at the moment the detective probably would have done more than stare. As it was his mind was a confused whirl of pain and forgotten memory. He certainly would have reached for a towel to cover his important bits with. Things being as they were, the lingering traces of panic and disorientation, along with the very immediate pain and a hefty dose of shock kept his embarrassment at bay.

That did not keep him from voicing a question that, to Leon's blank mind, had the most import on the situation.

"D? What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?

The Chinese kami blinked at the bewildered look on his detective's face. The near complete non-reaction had him worried. Taking Leon's position at his feet and the breathless tone of his voice into account, it was a sure thing that the detective had fallen getting out of the shower.

This accident only enforced D's unvoiced plans for taking proper care of his detective.

"I have come to pick you up, Keiji-san."

"Oh, that's good. Because I really don't think I can stand up on my own."

D found himself blinking again. He had expected accusations of breaking in - which he had not, Leon had left the door unlocked, so D had simply let himself in - or demands that he leave, or shouting and swearing at the very least. This calm, slightly dazed response was a shock, and besides being charmingly cute, was rather worrying.

D knelt beside the prone investigator and helped him sit up. Quickly checking his detective over for any new or worsened injuries. Aside from the tiny bits of red leaking from the gash in his stomach and on his right thigh Leon appeared no worse, thankfully, for his fall. At least none of the stitches had been pulled.

Blinking lazily as the wet strands of his bangs fell into his eyes Leon tilted his head back to look at D as the Chinese shopkeeper wrapped him in towels.

"Detective? Leon! Pay attention please, do you have any medications?"

"Mmm, just some painkillers on the table by my bed. 'S where my bandages are too."

Leon rested his head on D's shoulder as the other man worked on securing the towels in a way that would keep them on when they finally moved from the floor. The world kept spinning around and around and making Leon's head hurt.

"Have you taken any medication today?"

"Yeah, and they dosed me with something before I left the hospital too. Don't know how long it's supposed to last either."

D bit back the unaccustomed urge to curse and took another look at the blond propped up against him, discreetly sniffing the air. According to the kami's senses Leon was, pardon the expression, drugged to the gills. Well, it was a mixed blessing. On one hand Leon would be much easier to manage, on the other, once the drugs wore off he would want D's head on a platter.

No matter, D could deal with that when the time came. It was not like it was an unaccustomed situation between the two of them. Leon was always upset about something. D was beginning to think that disgruntled was his detectives default state.

Tucking his arms around Leon back and under his knees D stood up. Eliciting a startled yelp from the blond as his right arm wrapped around D's neck. D could not help laughing softly as he made his way through the apartment, thoroughly enjoying having his detective clinging to him instead of shying away from his touch. Leon tried to glare but it came out as more of a pout.

A very attractive pout, especially considering that most adults just look ridiculous when they try to put on a similar expression.

D gently set Leon down on the bed, immediately re-bandaging the detectives ribs, shoulder, and other major wounds. The plastic that was taped around Leon's foot cast was removed and discarded. Then D read the prescription on the painkillers, and wrinkled his nose disdainfully before he firmly pressed Leon into taking one of the small pills with a glass of water. American medicine may be useless, but it was probably better to keep Leon off balance until D had the detective stowed away at the shop. D also read the note sent by the doctor who apparently assumed, wrongly, that Leon had somebody staying with. Well, now he had a valid reason to take Leon back home with him. Doctor's orders, Leon was far too injured to stay alone, and D could not leave the pet shop unattended…

D's thoughts were interrupted when Leon put his water glass down and shot a heated look up at D through lowered lashes and pressed his lips back into another delicious pout.

D blinked. Now, just where had that thought come from?

Of course he realized that the detective was an attractive specimen of his species. It was a difficult fact to overlook. The man may not be the most polite of people, but he had a vibrant personality and many attractive traits. His body was fit, not overly muscled, but in possession of a lean hunter's physique that put many of his colleagues to shame. Leon's face was well formed, his skin tanned, scars were close to unnoticeable, not to mention that his dear detective had utterly gorgeous gold hair and a stunning set of sky-blue eyes. D took a deep breath, taking in the warm, rich scent that wafted from Leon's skin, alluring even under the sharp taint of the medication…

Oh.

Leon was also high as a kite and, for all intents and purposes, _naked_ in D's arms.

Oh dear.

The kami repressed the urge to swallow heavily. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach letting him know that, as much as he may want to, there was no way of taking his thoughts back.

Sitting back on his heels D fixed Leon with as stern a look as he could summon.

"Stay on the bed until I get back please, Keiji-san. I have to go check on the tea."

Leon blinked as D retreated from the room. Fuzzy thoughts about how he really did not look all that strong mixed in with a half-remembered heat and an absent appreciation for the pretty colours of the Count's cheno-whatzit dress-thing.

-

D paced furiously in Leon's kitchen, half-ready to start pulling his hair out.

It was… completely unacceptable to feel this way about Leo- about the Detective! He couldn't possibly-! His grandfather would-! Leon was not even interested! D abruptly stopped pacing, eyes closing as he shuddered, suddenly sinking into a chair as rational thought reclaimed dominance over his mind. The panicked denial fading.

It was, after all, undeniable.

Thus far, he had assumed that what he felt for Leon, - yes Leon, the blond man had stopped being 'Detective' in D's mind some time ago… - D had assumed what he felt was the same simple affection he felt for things like his pets, his friends, perhaps even his Grandfather if he was, or had been, pushed to admit to his feelings. Now with this added realization of attraction, of desire for the young American, he could no longer hide from the full magnitude of his emotions.

D could not, would not, lie to himself.

He had friends, family, and pets… D had even, on occasion, taken a being into his bed. Yet none of these had ever been as… all consuming as his golden lion. For his pets and friends there had always been affection, and for his bed partners only the satiation of lust. The two emotions had _never_ been focused on the same being before.

Yet the most important detail of the entire situation stuck in his mind, causing a pain deep in his chest. Leon was not interested in any sort of relationship with the kami beyond what they already shared.

D shook his head in resignation.

"As always, my dear, passionate Detective, you find a way to make things as difficult as possible for all involved."

He stood up and started making the tea.

-

Leon was dozing when D walked back into the bedroom. The two mugs of tea he was carrying nearly ended up in the carpet.

The injured man had apparently taken D's instructions to heart and had not moved from the bed. The _towels_ on the other hand had other ideas. They seemed to feel like making their way to the floor instead of performing their duty of covering Leon's body from amorous kami eyes.

Yawning as he blinked his eyes back open, Leon shifted as he turned his face towards D. Recognizing both the presence of another person and who that person was in an instant of tension and relaxation. D tore his eyes away from where a small, very small, towel was doing a damnably good job of covering the detective's hips while appearing to be on the verge of falling off.

D placed the mugs on the side table and gathered the clothes that had been lain out on top of the dresser.

"Here you are Detective. Why don't you get dressed while I pack your bags."

Leon blinked, slowly, and looked at D in confusion.

"Why are you packing my bags?"

D smiled brilliantly, some of his usual composure returning.

"You will no doubt be requiring clothes sometime this week, yes? If you intend on staying in my home Keiji-san then you will be needing something to wear."

And if that sentence did not bring to mind images of Leon walking around in D's personal suite in nothing but a collar, well, then D did not know what else would.

Leon blinked at D again.

"I'm going to the pet shop?"

"Yes Keiji-san, you and your younger brother will be moving in with me for the time being. At least until you have fully healed and found yourself a new apartment."

"You know about Chris coming back?"

"That I do. I also know about your eviction. Now, please do dress yourself Detective."

Leon sighed and sat up, towels sliding about in, to D's suddenly self-aware mind at least, utterly wicked ways. D got busy fitting as many of Leon's clothes as he could into the bags he had pulled from the closet as the blond struggled into his boxers and a pair of jeans with the right leg cut off below the knee. The shirt was more difficult, being unable to lift his left arm, but he managed.

D sneaked glances in whenever he could, obstinately to be certain that Leon could manage on his own and more truthfully to enjoy the sight of bared golden skin before it was hidden beneath cloth. Taking the full bags to the door where the driver waited, the Count handed the baggage over before turning back into the apartment. Several of his helpers swarmed through the open door and began to pack everything up. When no enraged bellow erupted from the bedroom, D decided that he was really very thankful that, for the next week or so at least, Leon would remain happily drugged into complacency. He would have to find some way of thanking the wily doctor who had prescribed Leon this particular brand of painkillers. There was probably a sedative element to the medication. It did wonders for his temper.

"Come along then Keiji-san, I have sent your bags down to the car already."

Instead of grabbing the crutches that D had leaned against the wall by the bed a few minutes earlier Leon smirked and held his arm out. D was not stupid. He understood the message in the gesture.

If you want me to go, make me… I trust you not to drop me along the way.

D was uncertain if Leon knew about the second half of the message, but he was not about to turn down an opportunity to hold his golden darling in his arms again. Leon grinned smugly as he was swept up into D's arms for the second time that day, blowing a wayward curl out of his eyes.

"I knew something was weird about you! You're stronger than you look."

"I deal with several large animals on a daily basis, Keiji-san, and I do all of my own lifting. Some of the feed bags in my shop weigh twice as much as you do."

"Oh…"

Which was true, actually, although Leon had no way of knowing that D's supernatural nature had more to do with his strength than anything so mundane as manual labour did.

They might have looked funny but several things were suddenly made apparent by their positions.

D was not really that much shorter than Leon and a pretty face he may have but he was not weak. The length of his nails made his fingers and hands look more delicate than they actually were, and his traditional garb hid the sturdy, broad shouldered frame Leon could feel pressing against him through layers of fabric. Leon entertained a not entirely sober thought that D was probably built like a martial artist, all long toned muscle and whipcord strong.

Eep.

Keeping his head down and burying his face in the warm silk of D's shirt hid his suddenly heated face. He had no idea where that thought had come from, or why it had an accompanying image of D wearing nothing but a pair of jogging shorts. Leon shivered at the feeling that image provoked, not entirely certain of what he felt. D's arms tightened around him in response and Leon hid an unexpected smile, resting his head on D's shoulder. Whatever, he could figure things out later.

Leon relaxed into D's hold as he was carried out of his apartment and down to the car. It was a very nice car. All black and shiny, with very cushy seats and was probably really expensive. D must be richer than he let on.

Damn, but he was out of it.

The driver stuck his crutches in the back with his bag and got back in behind the wheel. Leon ignored him as the car pulled out onto the street.

The detective did not know why he trusted the Count so much either. If somebody had told Leon earlier that he would let the Count carry him around like a new bride he would have either decked the loony or had the crazy person packed off to the funny farm. Only now he was watching the Count talk on a cell phone in Chinese as D arranged to have all of Leon and Chris's stuff packed up and sent to the pet shop.

The seat was really, really comfortable. Leon blew another stray curl out of his face. Stupid hair, he really did not know why he did not just cut it. Leon crossed his eyes as he stared in irritation at the curl that refused to stay out of his face.

Oh.

The Count reached up and tucked the annoying lock back behind Leon's ear, gaining the detective's attention. When D did not remove his hand but continued to run his fingers through Leon's hair the detective felt himself slowly relax as sleep began creeping around the edges of his mind.

That feels nice.

Leon's eyes slid partially closed, even as he leaned his head into the absentminded caress, resting against D's shoulder as the Count's free hand continued to pet Leon's hair.

-

D listened carefully as the doctor, the same one who had treated Leon and prescribed his medication, explained what said medications contained and their possible side effects. He had to know what Leon was taking now, so that he could replace it with something of his own design once they returned to the shop. D was not going to take any chances with his detective's health. All the highly processed chemicals in American medicine _had_ to be bad for you. Leon would probably be less resistant to drinking what looked like 'tea' as opposed to taking pills, and it would be easier on the blondes system as well.

D finished arranging everything to his satisfaction with a feeling of triumph. It was only after putting his phone away that he noticed the warm weight pressed against his left side. There was a golden head nestled in his shoulder, and soft blond hair slid between his fingers. He froze, staring in shock. It was only after an unhappy murmur escaped from the sleepy detective that D resumed his petting and amusement replaced his surprise.

Yes, Leon was simply adorable when he was on drugs… and half-asleep.

Though D knew that he would eventually start to miss the passionate fire that made up his lovely detective's unaltered personality he planned on making the most of the sleepy, happy kitten his lion had become. Hopefully the trust currently being shown meant that Leon actually considered the Count to be a friend, and if not, then by the time he had finished recovering D would know how the detective truly felt about him.

In what D considered the best-case scenario, wherein Leon actually felt something back, by the time his detective was capable of moving out, he would not want to anymore.

D felt content to sit still and watch the light play on his detective's relaxed features. He had already informed his grandfather of what he was doing, so the rooms would be ready by the time he and Leon managed to pick up their new arrival and make their way back to the shop.

Things were working out perfectly.

-

He had spoken to soon. Nothing was going right!

D glared, but the stubborn set of Leon's jaw remained unmoved.

"Keiji-san, please, get in the wheelchair."

Leon glared back, his arms crossed defiantly in front of his chest.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I look stupid. I want my crutch."

D set his hands on his hips and increased the heat of his glare.

"I will not let you risk falling again. Airports are crowded, busy places, Keiji-san, as I certain you already know. It would likely be _most_ embarrassing for you to fall on your face. Now, unless you _want_ me to carry you around, you will sit in the wheelchair and let me push you around."

"… You push me around all the time anyway…"

Leon muttered under his breath, but nodded once and reluctantly held his arm out as D leaned forward to help him get out of the car. D only raised an eyebrow as he placed Leon in the wheelchair.

"I beg your pardon?"

Leon ducked his head, scowling to one side.

"Nothing."

"If you say so, Keiji-san. Shall we proceed?"

"Whatever."

Oh, Leon was pouting again. D smiled as he pushed Leon through the automatic doors. His detective really had no idea how cute he was.

-

Leon watched D examine the arrival list for a while before he looked down at the information in his hands. Nervously unfolding and refolding the papers before looking up and scanning the glowing chart. D smiled at the detective who scowled and smoothed the paper in his hands in response. D shook his head and took hold of the wheelchairs handles again.

"It looks like your brother will be arriving at this gate Keiji-san."

"D, I've been meaning to ask, what are you doing here? And how do you know about Chris coming back? I never told you about that."

"Well, your doctor informed me that you were not to be left on your own until you had healed significantly, so I volunteered my services. The pet shop has several spare rooms."

This was true, but it was probably better not to mention that D had phoned Leon's doctor some time after packing the detective and his belongings into the car.

"My doctor? How did you? Never mind, I don't care all that much about that. It's probably somebody at work trying to piss me off. At least you aren't Jill. Now, you still haven't told me how you know about Chris."

"I saw your mail on the coffee table, and I'm afraid I let my curiosity get the better of me."

"Oh."

D kept his breathing steady through sheer force of will. There had been no questions as to why D was helping, or how he had gotten into the apartment. Leon had not gotten upset, most likely because nothing D had said to him today was a lie. D had noticed that telling Leon the truth, or at least a version of it, tended to keep him calm. It was only when he was lied to, or when the truth was being avoided, that Leon really and truly lost his temper.

It was very particular. Leon was suspicious by nature, it was probably what made him such an effective detective, but the man seemed to instinctively know if any person, not just D, was being truthful or not. Come to think of it, that was probably what made Leon so edgy whenever he went to the pet shop, nothing was exactly as it seemed at first glance in that place.

"Here we are Keiji-san. Now the board said that your brothers plane has arrived already, so we should only have to wait a few minutes."

"Chris'll be the last one off."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because he's a minor traveling without an escort. The flight attendant will bring him down to meet us after the other passengers have got off the plane. It a policy that keeps a kid who travels alone safe, and keeps them from getting lost. It also makes sure that the travel companies don't get sued by angry parents."

"I didn't know that."

Leon shrugged.

"You never needed to, so it's no surprise."

The automatic doors opened and the stream of people started to come through. Some were alone. Others walked in pairs or small groups. People waiting in the crowds greeted many, a few had no one waiting and walked off to the baggage conveyor alone. Some of the reunions were rather heart-warming.

D felt it as Leon tensed when the doors closed behind the last of the stragglers. The boy would be brought down soon, and D realized that his detective was nervous.

"Are you well, Keiji-san? Are your injuries paining you?"

"No. I'm fine D."

Idly, the count wondered if Leon realized that he had called the kami by name. There was no chance to talk further however, because the doors opened again, and a woman in a blue uniform walked out with a small boy at her side.

D smiled gently at the child who was an exact miniature of the man beside him. From the wide sky blue eyes, to the sun-kissed golden blond hair and warmly tanned skin, everything indicated that this boy was Leon's younger brother. The last thing to register was the terrified expression on the little ones face as Chris stared around at the mass of people.

Pushing Leon ahead of him D moved forward to where the boy was standing, ignoring the woman as unimportant. What mattered was letting the boy know that Leon was here.

"Chris!"

It seemed that Leon had come to the same conclusion, or perhaps it had taken him this long to find his voice. Whatever the case the child's eyes locked on his brother like a drowning mans on land. D drew both himself and Leon to a halt about two meters from where the boy stood.

Leon stared at the little boy who looked so much like him, so much like their mother that it was slightly eerie. Why had he allowed things to go on for so long without seeing his brother? Why had he let his Aunt and Uncle take Chris away from him again? Now that Leon was face to face with Chris all of the reasons he had given himself for avoiding the boy seemed empty, ridiculous. Chris was his family, the only family he felt anything for. He should have tried harder to get custody. Maybe if Leon had his baby brother would not look so broken.

The attendant gave them all an empty smile and said some empty words. Leon paid no attention to her. All his focus was on his brother. He reached out with his good arm, palm up, entreating.

"Chris?"

The child said nothing, staring wide-eyed for a moment before something in his expression shifted. Then his face crumpled and Chris _threw_ his body into Leon's hold.

"Careful! He's injured!"

D's warning went unheeded. Chris was holding Leon no tighter than Leon was holding Chris. Leon's head was bent over the smaller one buried in his chest, soft murmurs escaping his lips. D looked away. Touched by a side of the detective he had never been prior witness to and feeling as if he were spying on something private.

"Shh, shh. S'okay Chris, I'm here. I've got you. We're gonna stick together now, yeah? Not gonna let 'em separate us again."

Leon felt more than saw D occupy the attendant, taking care of the official things. He felt grateful, it allowed him the opportunity to give all his attention to Chris. His baby brother, who had not spoken a word to anyone for the last month, and regressed into his previous mute state even more than the first time. Who had just stopped speaking again for some reason Leon did not know. Chris, who was the only real family he had left, who had been the only thing he cared about after his mother died. Who they had _dared_ to keep from him for all these years, to steal back from Leon once Chris was 'normal' again and only gave him back so they did not have to pay to put him up in a mental hospital. Not fucking likely, not while Leon was still alive to do anything about it.

"God, I missed you kiddo."

_:: Missed you too. ::_

Leon laughed gently as Chris shifted to look him in the face. The brother's cheeks were dry but their eyelashes spiked suspiciously.

"I suppose we should get your bags, huh brat?"

_:: Yeah. ::_

Leon hugged Chris again, inwardly cursing the fact that D had forced him to put his left arm in a sling. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that he needed the support unless he wanted to go from a cracked to a _broken_ collarbone.

"Hey Count, we should probably go get Chris's bags now. We don't want to be late."

An amused D escaped from the flight attendant to return to Leon's side. Such a tedious task the social niceties could be.

"Late for what, Keiji-san? I don't recall having any appointments."

"Late for supper. I'm hungry and I'm sure Chris is too. Airline food is crap."

"Keiji-san! Please watch your language."

"Well it is!"

D shook his head and sighed theatrically.

"Let us proceed to the baggage claim then. I think it's best we leave before you feel the need to start actively searching for food."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shall we go?"

"D! Are you making fun of me again?"

Once again pushing Leon before him D was quick to find Chris's bags and get the brothers out to the car. He had spent quite enough time among the human race for one day, and he was feeling the lack of his dear pets quite keenly.

One thing struck him as curious though. In the entire time from when Chris first arrived, the boy had not spoken a single word. It had taken an hour for them to finally escape from the airport, and through it all Chris had been completely silent. Instead the child had reverted to the same method of speech had had used the first time D had met him. Perhaps he had been wrong about sending Chris back out into the human world. The boy was worse off than the time Leon had first deposited Chris on D's couch so many months ago. Leon still talked to the boy though, and reacted like Chris responded vocally to whatever he said. It was decidedly odd to the people around them, like listening to only one side of a telephone conversation.

D sighed, brushing his hair back as he stared thoughtfully into space. The entire situation brought home just how little he really knew about the detective. The positive thing was that he now had time to learn about Leon, and from what he had seen so far the rest of what he had left to discover was bound to be interesting.

-

Chris watched his older brother lean against the seat; a slight furrow in his brow clued the young boy in to the pain the man had to be feeling. A spike of guilt struck his heart. His brother had come to pick him up, despite the pain he must be in. Chris had been so excited to see his brother and the Count again that he had not really noticed the injuries.

His brother had done his best, Chris knew, had written him letters frequently after he went back to his old home and called whenever he could arrange it. It had been months since the last time he saw his brother in person. Probably because of the way Leon always seemed to be fighting with Uncle. Leon had been really upset when he found out that Chris had left without telling him.

Looking again at the expression of hidden pain on his brother's face, and measuring the feelings he sensed, Chris felt helpless. He could not do anything for his brother, who had done so much for him. Chewing on his bottom lip Chris shot a glance over at the Count. Chris had not expected to see the Count standing next to his brother when he stepped off the plane. He could probably help Leon. The Count always knew what to do. After all, the Count was one of the first who had known how to listen to what he said.

But… the Count had sent him away. Maybe he didn't like Chris anymore…

But Leon was _hurting_, so maybe he should at least give it a try.

_:: Count D? Leon's hurting. ::_

D stiffened, as he was startled out of his thoughts, slowly turning to look at the blond child sitting on Leon's other side. He kept his voice soft, and unthreatening, just as if he were dealing with a nervous pet.

"I am sorry, Chris. I was not paying attention. Did you say something?"

Chris looked upset for a moment before his expression settled on determined.

_:: Yes, I think Leon's in pain. Can you help him::_

"Oh, yes I should be able to do something."

D hid his surprise and checked the time, cursing softly in Mandarin before he fished out a bottle of water and Leon's painkillers. The prescription said to take no more than two every three hours whenever Leon needed them, and it had been much longer than the allotted time since he had forced Leon to take the pill this morning.

"Keiji-san, wake up please. It is time for you to take your medication."

Leon cracked one of his eyes open. Now that he was paying attention, and no longer distracted by his musing, D could see the pained lines of the detective's body language.

"I don't want to."

"You have to, Keiji-san, the doctors instructions were most explicit."

"But they make me tired."

"That is because you must rest if you wish to heal quickly. Now please, do not make me force you."

Leon snorted, but a small hand on his arm made him pause. Chris looked up at him with pleading eyes, worry colouring his features.

_:: You're hurt bad brother, please take your medicine. I don't want you to hurt. ::_

Leon flinched and sighed. Glaring at nothing in particular.

"Gimme the damned pills."

As Leon took the water and medication, D leaned back in his seat to observe Chris through lowered lashes. This newest revelation was most surprising. He had not expected the boy to speak in the manner he had. After all, when he had sent the boy back to his family Chris had been ready to rejoin the human world. It should have been impossible for Chris to revert the way he had. But then again, he had not initially thought Leon capable of hearing the spirit language. After all, Leon had never heard any of the pets before, so what had made the boy so different? Perhaps it was because the boy was his brother, or it could be that Leon expected to hear his brother speaking, and did not realize how that child spoke. It was a likely scenario. But then again, as time had gone on, Leon had begun to hear the pets at unexpected moments, but stubbornly refused to realize what it was that he heard.

"You should be flattered Keiji-san. I had forgotten about your medication until young Chris alerted me to your discomfort."

It was time he got a few answers.

Leon blinked, running his hand through his loose hair and swallowing more water to get rid of the taste of the pills. Leon sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you tagged along, D. I didn't think he'd speak to anybody but me for a long time. Though I suppose it's a good thing that he likes you since we're staying at the pet shop."

Here Leon paused and frowned.

"That reminds me… Why are we saying at your place again?"

D was serene, smiling gently.

"You know that I cannot leave my pet's unattended, Keiji-san, and the doctors said that you need someone to stay with you until you have healed more. So that is why you must come home with me. You are soon to be in need of a new apartment at any rate, correct? So I do not see why you cannot stay with me until you are ready to leave."

Leon scowled, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Huh, if you say so. Why're you being so generous anyway?"

"Why, Detective, what else are friends for?"

"Are we friends?"

D was about to answer with a flippant quip, but something in the detective's voice stopped him, made him consider the question more seriously. Leon had sounded… sad, wistful under the sarcasm.

"Well, Keiji-san, I consider you to be a friend of mine. I look forward to your visits and enjoy our talks. I am honoured to have you staying in my home during your recovery."

"Oh… thanks."

D blinked. Was that…? It was! Leon was blushing! The blond had ducked his head down so that his loose hair fell forward in a curtain, partially screening his face from D's gaze, but the tips of the detective's ears were pink and colour bloomed across his cheekbones.

D struggled valiantly against the warm, gooshy feeling he felt at the adorable image. He only barely kept the sappy grin off his face, but could do nothing to stop the warmth in his eyes from showing.

Really, this was most out of character.

D shook himself. Setting his mind to another task, he had to find out more about why Chris had withdrawn from the human world again. If the child was still capable of interacting with D's world as well as the human world, then there was no telling what could happen. Or even…

Now why had he not thought of that before? If _Chris_ had such extraordinary talents, especially at such a young age, then what did that say about _Leon_? Really, it would explain Leon's uncanny ability to detect lies and his irritability when in the presence of illusions or people and things with something to hide…

How truly… unexpected this all was. His detective was always so very fascinating.

_**- Tsuzuku… -**_

-

END NOTES

Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Upset that D hasn't gotten into Leon's pants yet? Please, let me know what you think! This is my first PSoH fic and I want to know how I'm doing.

Yes, I know that hopping Leon up on drugs was a cheap trick but he wouldn't let me ship him off to D's otherwise, and it was either the drugs or getting tossed over D's shoulder and dragged… I figured the drugs had at least a small chance of working out as well as keeping him reasonably in character.

At least this way I have a chance to bring Leon back in character once he's unable to escape.

Anyway, please review minna-san! I need to know wither Leon is too OOC or if the tranquilizer excuse is working. Don't forget, reviews are very important to us.

So heads up minna-san, in the next chapter D brings the Orcot brothers home to the pet shop, and we finally get some definite DxLeon action happening!

Heh, time to go. It's 2:30 AM and my bed is calling to me. Ja matta ne minna-san.

-

Finished:

Revised: 14/01/05


	4. Three: Evening Lessons

Title: Event Horizons

Fandom: Pet Shop of Horrors

By: Sanjuno Shori

Rating: R

Pairing: DxLeon

Warnings: YAOI, AU, and a blatant TWT (Which means I've taken certain canon events and switched their order around, or ignored them all together so that the story makes sense. D didn't run off to the moon after his father bites it, while Leon doesn't blame Chris for his mother's death and he hates his father's family, stuff like that.) There's implied Non-Con, supernatural things, speculations on the mating habits of non/super-human sentient life, etc.

Disclaimer: May I have your attention please! PSoH is not mine, nor are any of the canon characters. I write for entertainment purposes only! I am making no money off this! That being said, it would bring me great pleasure for you to enjoy the story! If you feel like borrowing the fic, please remember to ask permission first. The fic belongs to me and plagiarism is not welcomed. Your cooperation is expected.

-

AUTHORS NOTES

There are a few things I'd like to get out of the way before we begin today. First off is a big 'domo arigato' to Mae-san for showing me the mistakes I made with the timeline in the Prelude, as well as letting me know when and why Chris stopped talking.

There are a few things I want to explain, but I won't because that would spoil the story. So I'll just clarify the most obvious things. One, D and Leon will get together. Two, Leon has no idea why he's having weird dreams. Three, D's a sneaky bastard and has tricked a doped up Leon into staying with him for an indefinite period of time.

Well, that seems to be the whole of it. I've fixed up a few things in the previous chapters, so if you skipped them just to come and read this part, you should go back and read them over so that the flow of the story isn't messed up.

-

Recap:

D shook himself. Setting his mind to another task, he had to find out more about why Chris had withdrawn from the human world again. If the child was still capable of interacting with D's world as well as the human world, then there was no telling what could happen. Or even…

Now why had he not thought of that before? If _Chris_ had such extraordinary talents, especially at such a young age, then what did that say about _Leon_? Really, it would explain Leon's uncanny ability to detect lies and his irritability when in the presence of illusions or people and things with something to hide…

How truly… unexpected this all was. His detective was always so very fascinating.

-

_**Event Horizons**_

_**Chapter Three: Evening Dreams**_

-

D smiled gently, watching Leon sleep with a certain fondness in his expression. The emotion lighting his odd, gem coloured eyes and lifting the curve of his lips. The blond human was soundly asleep and once again leaning on D, golden head resting on one silk clad shoulder. It was rare to see the young detective so unguarded, and D was taking advantage if the rare opportunity to openly study the other males sleeping features.

It was strange to see the blue eyes hidden behind the thin skin of the man's eyelids instead of flashing at him, burning with whichever emotional storm his detective was in the midst of experiencing. The younger man was so passionate, so alive, always feeling everything so fully, never holding himself back from life. Straightforward, honest, driven, it was no wonder Leon had made the rank of Detective at so young an age compared to most humans. Even during the rare moments that D was able to catch Leon feeling peaceful or looking thoughtful the sky blue eyes reflected the vibrant soul that lived behind them.

Asleep, with his eyes closed and compelling presence dimmed, Leon was suddenly both more and less human than D had ever seen him before.

In his slumber the young mans full lips were slightly parted, lightly pink and curving in a soft, barely-there smile, looking delightfully vulnerable when compared to the way D usually saw them, pressed into a tight white line of anger or pain, or curled in an accusing sneer. Far more attractive this way, D would really have to find a way to encourage the detective to look like this when awake, so that the kami could see how a smile like that affected the mans eyes.

What would it take to have Leon smile at D that way when awake? It was a vastly entertaining and utterly distracting thought.

D pulled himself away from thoughts of chocolate body paint, silk lined handcuffs, and an ostrich feather with some effort, returning to his perusal of the sleeping detective, but not before filing his musings away for a later date.

Lashes lay across cheekbones in fans of dark gold. Just brushing sun bronzed skin and creating a delightful contrast. The darkness of the tanned flesh brought out the brilliance of the gleaming blond hair. It was oddly thrilling to see the shining strands loosed from the customary elastic, falling slightly past the detective's shoulders and spilling over the silk covering D's shoulder.

Leon's nose wrinkled cutely and he shifted with a soft whimper, almost as if in an attempt to get closer to D and away from the bother. Delicately, D reached out with his free arm and tucked the tickling strands back behind Leon's ear. The detective sighed and subsided, stilling against D's side as the Chinese kami continued to stroke Leon's hair as he had earlier, hoping to offer whatever aid he could.

A few moments later he paused, glancing over at Chris to see what the boy thought about his actions towards the child's elder brother. D found there was no reason for concern. Chris was tucked up against Leon's side, his head resting against the other blonde's arm, small hands limp and open in his lap.

Smiling again at the image they presented D was content to simply look at them for the rest of the drive to the pet shop.

-

_He frowned, drawing into himself. There was something out there in the stillness… a cold, dark silence that crept around the edges of his perceptions. _

_It was looking for him, he knew, he could feel it. He did not know how or why but he was certain that letting it find him was a bad thing. If it found him, there would be pain, a biting cold so deep it burned, and the darkness would seek to crush him. Break him and use him despite his protest, despite his struggles. _

_He knew because it had nearly happened to him before. _

_He was stronger than the last time, and well hidden, but he was not ready to fight it, not yet. There was something else that needed to happen before he could get rid of it. He had to be ready so he could protect… _

_The cold presence drew nearer, almost as if drawn by his thoughts of preparation and protection of the other. Reflexively, he drew into himself again, desperate to escape detection. _

_In his panic, he almost did not notice the new presence. Cool and calming in shifting greens, like light filtered through wind-stirred leaves, a twisted nest of serpent vines. Other colours bloomed and faded into the shadowed green like accelerated flowers, and he let himself be drawn in. Captivated by the new presence. He hid his own light among the vines, feeling the dark cold recede, and he tucked the smaller light of his other into the green presence. _

_This was good. They were masked by the cool calm, so unlike their own dancing warmth, but with the potential to match their fury if roused. It was familiar to him, from the outer time. He was safe. He could rest now, and gather his strength. _

_The time for his awakening was coming… it would be soon. _

_He had found the one who could free him._

-

Sofu D examined the human who entered the shop. He was a solid Chinese man of middle age, and he was wearing jeans and a work shirt, a formless hat was bunched in his hand. The old kami slid forward, intent on discovering the mortal's reason for coming.

The man was startled when Sofu apparently dissolved out of the shadows, but bowed respectfully and answered the question in their native tongue. He and his sons had been contacted by the Count to go to an apartment and pack everything inside. He had told the buildings super that Mr. Orcot was moving out, as the honoured Count had requested, and the personal effects were out in the truck. The boxes from the post office had also been claimed and were likewise outside.

This was all well and good, but Sofu still did not see why the man had come.

Apparently the man had been told to bring everything to the pet shop after boxing it up. Did the honoured kami know what they were to do next?

Wondering what his grandson was up to now for a moment before he recalled the phone call from D requesting that he make up a pair of guestrooms for visitors. Sofu told the man to bring the boxes inside through the back entrance and leave them in the hallway.

Of course, the human bowed again, it was a pleasure to serve them.

An hour later Sofu D was staring at the pile of boxes containing human belongings. From the scents he was able to detect, they belonged to D's detective. Absently Sofu wondered how D had managed to get the surly human to agree to stay at the pet shop. He dismissed his musings and sent the boxes to the rooms. The shop would know which boxes belonged to which of D's 'guests'.

Satisfied that his part was over Sofu returned to the front room to wait for his grandson's arrival.

-

D almost gave into the desire to frown when he felt the car slow and stop on the street outside the pet shop. He stifled the urge and smiled at the driver when the small man opened the door. A sharp young face surrounded by short grey hair smiled back.

"We've arrived back home, Count. Would you like me to take the human's things inside?"

"Yes, thank you, Michael."

The driver grinned and winked before moving around to the back of the car, opening the trunk and removing Leon's duffel and Chris's suitcase before disappearing through the doors of the pet shop with his burdens.

D sighed and turned to look at his guests. Leon was still deeply asleep, but the sound of the trunk shutting had woken Chris up. The little blond yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking questioningly at D.

The Count smiled and nodded at the open door.

"We are at my shop, Chris. You and your brother will be staying with me for a time."

Nodding to show he understood Chris grinned brightly and climbed out of the car onto the sidewalk. D followed after gently shaking Leon into semi consciousness. The drowsy detective leaned heavily on the Count for a few stumbling steps before D simply picked the other man up again.

Leon made a _'mrmm'_ sound and pressed his nose into D's collarbone, sighing once before going limp. D revised his earlier thoughts; the detective's painkillers must have contained _heavy_ sedatives.

This was true to a point, but the sedative in Leon's medication wasn't that strong. It was a combination of Leon staying up late the night before cleaning up his apartment, a restless sleep, an early morning, and an active day that had exhausted the injured detective to this point.

Chris did not react to the manhandling of his elder brother beyond a blink as he opened the heavy doors to the shop and held it open for the kami. D smiled at the boy again as he manoeuvred his burden through the doorway.

"Ah, thank you, young Chris. You are most helpful."

The blond child flushed lightly at the praise as he closed the door behind them and followed the Count down the stairs.

Chris looked around curiously once they reached the bottom, taking in the ornate furniture and rich, heavy drapery. Things ha not changed much at all since Chris had left.

_SNARL! _

-

Tet-chan lifted his head as he heard the door to the shop open again. The rush of air from outside carried with it the scent of his master and the idiot human. The tou-tetsu bared his teeth and slunk around into a prime pouncing position.

So far his efforts had done nothing to discourage the man from bothering the Count, but Tet-chan was determined. Besides, biting the moron made him feel better.

D's voice preceded him into the entry room, his arms full. A familiar blond head following after pulled a snarl from Tet-chan's throat as he leapt.

-

"Tet-chan! Stop that! This is no time for games."

The Tou-tetsu froze at the first sound of D's voice, thumping to the ground mid leap. He tucked his head down and whined at the scolding. Pausing as he took in the scene, a single confused thought running through his mind.

'_Eh? The idiot shrunk?'_

Chris peered around D's legs, blue eyes wide and frightened as he stared at the strange animal that had made as if to attack him. The boy's eyes crossed as the sight of the striped goat was overlaid by an image of a familiar red haired boy with horns. Chris took a step away from the Count as the other boy looked at him, a surprised expression appearing on the redhead's sharp-featured face as he got a good look at Chris.

_:: Tetsu! It's you! I missed you::_

Chris tackled the redhead around the waist, hugging tight. Tetsu made a garbled sound of surprise before falling to his knees, automatically wrapping his arms around the child as Chris clung.

D sighed, ruefully thinking that he should have expected something like this to happen.

"Tet-chan, you remember Detective Orcot's younger brother Chris, do you not? He and the detective will be staying with us for a while. Chris, you already know Tet-chan."

Chris fixed a 'no duh' expression on his face as he looked up at D without loosening his hold on Tetsu. The kami ignored the boy's look as he swept past the bewildered tou-tetsu.

"Tet-chan, please let the others know of our guests. Chris, follow me and I'll show you to your room."

With one last mutual look exchanged the two did as the Count bade. Chris reluctantly letting go before he hurried after the man carrying his brother and Tetsu gaping before running off to spread the word to the rest of the pets.

-

"I am just going to put your brother to bed. His room is the next one down this hall, feel free to explore your lodgings, young Chris."

The kami and his load disappeared through a door further down the hall as a wide-eyed Chris stared at the room Count D had led him to, mouth open in a small 'o' of surprise.

D reappeared in the doorway to Chris's rooms a few minutes later, smiling at the hesitant way the small boy fingered the tapestry on one wall. There were no windows, but the arrangement of the furniture and the scenes on the wall hangings gave the room an expansive feeling.

"Is it to your liking?"

The smile faded from D's face slightly when Chris snatched his hand away, spinning to face the Count as he tucked his hands behind his back. Chris kept his eyes on the floor even as D walked across the room to stand in front of him.

_:: I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched…::_

The kami caught the boys chin in his hand and raised the child's gaze to meet his own. Searching the wide blue eyes as he spoke, D sought to comfort Chris, as the young human was obviously uneasy even in this familiar place. Unsure as to his welcome in D's home, where Chris should already _know_ he was welcome.

"Listen to me, young Chris. This is your room. You may do as you like in it. You may touch what you will in it. For as long as you and your brother live in my home, this is your place."

_:: B-but…::_

"No 'buts', young man. I do not want you to feel unwelcome here, so please do not worry. I have many pets who are far harder on the furnishings than a mere boy like you, as I am sure you remember."

Chris blinked up at him, timidly returning the encouraging smile the Count gave him. D stood straight again and patted Chris's shoulder.

"Now, over here we have your bathing room. Your wardrobe and dresser are over here. The desk comes with a lock just in case you have something you wish to keep private…"

-

Closing the door softly behind him D sighed, leaning against the solid wood for a moment, just letting the calming flow of the shop's energies wash over him. He had checked in on Chris again after feeding his pets and letting them know that the two humans were not to be harmed or bothered. The detective was still badly injured, for all his stubborn insistence that he was fine, and Chris was so easily frightened. The boy had been sleeping soundly when D had looked in, and Tet-chan had already promised to apologize to the child.

The kami fought down the urge to find the ones responsible for the boy's renewed timidity and make them sign a contract. The child's spirit was badly wounded, and D was under the suspicion that Leon may be hiding similar wounds under his scowls and shouts. The thought that anyone could have hurt his detective made him angry, forcing D to take several deep breaths.

D pushed away from the door and walked further into the room, looking sadly at the peaceful figure resting under the fine sheets before he sighed again. Sitting on the edge of the bed as he gazed thoughtfully down at the young detective.

"What will it take for you to smile at me, my Leon? Will there ever come a time where you feel joy with me? Or is your distrust of me so deep? Is your blind anger, your unreasoning hatred of what you perceive me to be so vast that you will never look at me unguarded, Keiji-san? If I could, if I thought it would help, I would tell you whatever you wanted to know. The answers to all your questions… if I thought it could change things. Yet I do not know if the answers I can give you would make a difference. If only you allowed me close enough, I would kiss dry the tears you will not shed before me. I would do anything, if only to see you smile for me…"

-

_The green spirit was there again. Close enough to touch. His light danced among shadowed vines as he curled up in the midst of this other. _

_In the outside time the vines wrapped around him so protectively had a name. A name his waking self knew well. _

_He reached out, twining his own golden light with the leafy green, matching his glow to the pulse of flower-colours all around him. Subtly mixing his self with that of this other soul. Drawing it to his own even as he gave over to it. _

_A name echoed through his whole being, his spirit shivering with its unexpected potency._

-

"… D…"

It was a whisper, a murmured exhalation of breath, barely stirring the air at all. Yet the kami froze, eyes locked on the prone form tucked under the covers.

Leon's eyes flicked back and forth beneath lightly closed lids. A soft sigh had the Count leaning down, dark strands falling forward as his face drew nearer to the other mans.

D breathed deeply, taking in Leon's scent, the warm aroma flooding his senses. He shut the rest of the world out, nothing so important as the man on the bed. He saw only Leon, smelt only Leon, heard only Leon. It was as if a tether tied D to the golden human, and he could not find it within himself to fight the pull that drew him ever closer to Leon.

A whimper caused D to frown as an expression of distress crossed Leon's face. The kami reached out, smoothing the furrowed lines away with a gentle touch, marvelling at the soft, warm skin under his fingers. So very delicate, D could rend Leon's flesh to shreds in a moment if he so wished. Despite it all Leon was so very fragile…

-

_The shadow had come back. His joy in finding his match had made him grow careless. He had drawn back in to himself, pulling away from his other. His soul growing cold as the contact waned, yet he had no choice. He could not risk being found by the vile presence that sought him out, not until the bindings to his match were completed. _

_Then the soothing green had reached out, drawing him in. The wonderful, beautiful being wrapped around him until he could no longer sense anything beyond his other. _

_Joyously he pressed closer, until he could feel his excitement surge into his waking mind, and he welcomed his match into his self._

-

"… D…?"

Leon's sky blue eyes fluttered open to cast a sleepy gaze on D, blinking lazily as the blond focused on the pale face so close to his own. Laying unmoving, Leon simply looked up at the Chinese man, confusion and a strange relief warring for dominance in his expression.

Unable to resist the open vulnerability before him D caught Leon's lips with his own, tasting the detective deeply. Leon's mouth opened easily under his, sweet heated darkness welcoming the kami's sudden invasion.

When D drew back Leon was breathing quickly, shock apparent on his features. Without waiting for the detective to remember his temper, D kissed Leon again. Leon moaned, soft lips gently surrendering to the kami's second assault. This time, when the other man drew back, Leon was flushed, eyes glazed with something other than simple sleep.

Leon blinked up at D and smiled, utterly breathtaking. His face tinted pink, eyes soft, warming D from the inside out. Then Leon yawned and his eyes closed as sleep pulled him back into the realm of dreams.

D chuckled as he brushed Leon's bright hair away from his face, laying a gentle kiss on the other mans brow.

"Sleep well, my Leon."

-

_His soul sang his victory quietly to itself as the bindings began to form, gleefully feeling the wall between his waking mind and his sleeping self weaken. Not much, just cracking enough to let the bindings take root. _

_His laughter rang out through the void, mocking his hunters as he revelled in a rare moment of carelessness. It was too late! He had found his partner, they had lost their chance to capture him! _

_The spell that hid his true self was fading. A double handful of dawns were all that remained to it. _

_His time of wakening was coming, and then he would have his vengeance!_

-

"Just what do you think you are playing at Grandson?"

D stiffened, turning to face his grandfather as he lay the tea things on the small table.

"I am not certain of what you mean, Sofu."

Gold eyes glittered in the dim light.

"Do not play the fool with me, D. Drugging the detective, bringing the humans into the shop. Just what exactly do you hope to accomplish?"

Keeping silent as he poured the sweet tea, D did not answer his grandfather's question.

Examining his quiet descendant, Sofu sniffed lightly and reached for a cookie. The elder kami stopped mid reach, leaning forward to take a deeper breath. As D looked at him questioningly Sofu sat back with an amused expression.

"Ah, so that is it then."

D could only stare at his relative in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

Sofu shrugged gracefully and made a dismissive gesture with his teacup.

"You are in the beginning stages of the seeding."

D sat bolt upright.

"_What?!_"

"It certainly explains why you manipulated the detective into staying here. You have always had an unhealthy interest in that human, at least now I know why. He is not the one I would have chosen, but he is attractive enough I suppose. I find myself looking forward to seeing the results."

"_Sofu!_"

The elder kami blinked gold eyes at his grandson.

"Yes?"

"I cannot be seeding!"

"Of course you can, and you are. There is no denying it. Your scent gives it all away."

Looking at his shell-shocked grandson, Sofu D leaned over the table and patted D's hand soothingly.

"There is no need for such hysterics, child. The seeding is a perfectly natural part of our lives. You just wait and see, it will be the most enjoyable experience of your life. Even better than those chocolate covered fruit tarts we had last month."

"Sofu, I cannot! Leon would be killed, he would never survive the seeding process in his condition!"

"Ah, that is a problem…"

"Besides, he does not want me, not like that!"

Sofu made a dismissive noise.

"Nonsense, no human is able to resist us, and by the time your human is healed enough, well… even with the help of our magic, it will take a few weeks for you detective to heal completely. By that time you will be so far gone into the seeding you will not care what he says, no matter if he can remain unaffected."

D looked at his grandfather blankly before burying his face in his hands. Now that his attention had been drawn to it, he could feel the stirring deep within, a warning breeze before the storm. His actions suddenly made terrible sense, the way he was constantly coming into contact with Leon, the carnal thoughts, bringing him to the shop, the kisses earlier that night.

The seeding…

It was, in the simplest manner of explanation, one of the ways in which D's species reproduced.

An expanded description went like this; first the kami in question found a suitable mate. Gender and species had no bearing on the kami's choice, the personality and spiritual compatibility of the individual in question of more concern than anything else. Once the mate was decided upon, usually subconsciously, the first real stage of the seeding began. The kami would bring his future mate into his territory, making his mate as comfortable as possible. Within the next handful of days to a few weeks, the kami's scent would change, focusing on becoming an aphrodisiac tailored for the kami's chosen mate. How fast things went from there depended on the kami and his new mate, but the end result had the kami's mate impregnated with a new kami.

Since Leon was injured, D would be fighting the instinctive need to claim his chosen mate until the man was healed enough that he was capable of surviving. The seeding process was strenuous on even the usual choices the kami made for their mates, most of whom were magical in some form or other. Instead of staying as close to Leon as possible for the next few weeks, D would have to keep his distance, or risk destroying the human when the seeding got to the point where D would lose control of himself. It would be difficult at best, and exceedingly painful at worst.

"Oh no…"

Sighing, clinging to the patience he needed to deal with stubborn children, Sofu moved to sit next to D.

"Stop that this instant. Feeling sorry for yourself will not help either you or your detective. I will leave his care to you for as long as you are capable, but I promise to help if you think yourself losing control before the healing is finished."

Breathing deeply, D nodded at his grandfather's words, drawing the tattered shreds of his control around himself like a security blanket.

"Thank you, Sofu. Your aid is appreciated. I will make certain to inform you should I require your assistance."

The older kami said nothing, simply nodded and turned back to his tea. Valiantly keeping the mirth he felt over his grandson's predicament and reaction to the situation pushed down. Sofu sipped his tea and smiled benevolently. He was looking forward to seeing how his grandchild handled the next few weeks. It would be a test of the younger kami's self-control to be certain, and the detective's reaction to the seeding was going to be vastly entertaining.

_**Tsuzuku… **_

-

END NOTES

Ah, joyful happy day. I'm back from visiting my Aunt and my writer's block is gone. This Chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like, but at least I got all the important parts covered.

-

Finished:

Revised: 14/01/05


	5. Four: Midnight Haunts

Event Horizons

A Pet Shop of Horrors fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Pairing: DxLeon

Warnings: YAOI, AU, and TWT. There's implied Non-Con, supernatural things, speculations on the mating habits of non/super-human sentient life, etc.

Disclaimer: If I had my way PSoH would end with D shagging all the silly accusations out of Leon's pretty blond head. So obviously I do not own PSoH. I do own the fic itself, so please do not take without my permission. Your cooperation is expected.

-

AN: Hey y'all! All right, just thought I should maybe put this out there in case there are any questions. Sofu D doesn't really like Leon, and he HATES humans, BUT. And it's a big but, his love for his grandson and the continuation of his family line are more important. In canon, we are shown that D has a weak heart, and he often hints that he is physically weaker than his father and grandfather. This being the case, I don't think that he would be able to produce a child through parthenogenesis like his elders did; he wouldn't survive pregnancy, let alone the birth. That being the case the Seeding process is this version of D's only way to create a child.

-

**Recap:**

The older kami said nothing, simply nodded and turned back to his tea. Valiantly keeping the mirth he felt over his grandson's predicament and reaction to the situation pushed down. Sofu sipped his tea and smiled benevolently. He was looking forward to seeing how his grandchild handled the next few weeks. It would be a test of the younger kami's self-control to be certain, and the detective's reaction to the seeding was going to be vastly entertaining.

-

_**Event Horizons**_

_**Part Four: Midnight Haunts**_

-

They are beautiful. Bright with a glory that blinds mortal reason. The burning light of sun-bright flame forms their hair. The many brilliant hues of the sky are reflected in their eyes. Skin shimmers in dawn shades of rose and gold and ivory. The well-formed bodies and graceful limbs match well with the pleasing features and attractive faces.

These are creatures of fire and wind, light and ether. They dance above the earth, barely grounded in the physical. They are wild and free, untamed spirits molded of flame and life and passion.

Their rage burns brightly for they are trapped. Caged. Held back. Hidden far away from the light and the sky and the winds.

They are so few. Far, far fewer now than they ever were before. Some they lost to despair, others to the machinations and whims of their captor. Long have they waited, as mortals measure time, buried deep, forgotten in the frozen dark.

There is a glimmer on the horizon of their restricted awareness and they pause for a moment in their fury.

Recognition. They had thought this one lost long ago. Lost like their hope, lost like their joy.

They settle, the seething morass of their emotions focusing with sudden purpose.

They glitter in the clinging shadows of their longtime cage like torchlight off blades, a warning gone unseen in the depths of their prison.

They wait.

Stillness always led the charge. Silence was always the herald of an approaching storm.

/-/

"Master."

He was much alike in appearance to those he held caged, but he was frozen where they burn, his spirit cold ash next to their firestorm blaze. There was darkness about him, heart-rot under varnish and gold foil. His eyes were a flat, drab non-color that reflected nothing but void, vile chill.

"Speak."

The one addressed is empty, his soul gutted, lacking even the rot of his master. Not even the glitter of deception remains, he is colorless and blank.

"There was a trace of the one you seek."

"I know. The protections around the child must be weakening. There were two instances of detection today alone. That is more than we have felt in the last five years."

"Master."

"Send out the hunters."

"Yes Master."

The dark one bared his teeth, harsh laughter ringing out. His glory cold as an assassin's poisoned dagger.

"I'll have you soon, my beauty. Very soon."

/-/

Leon shuddered.

"Fucking hell it's cold in here. Would it kill him to turn up the heat?"

The fireplace on the far side of the room lit with a click and a hiss.

Leon stared.

"Oh-kay… must be voice activated or something. I didn't think D went for that kind of thing. Huh."

'_And I will not think about whether or not that fireplace was there earlier. This place is freaky enough without spontaneously generating fireplaces.'_

D had been acting strangely for the last week. It was almost like he was avoiding Leon, though it was probably just the detective's imagination. After all, D had a shop to run, and Leon was capable of taking care of himself. It was not like D was expected to devote himself to Leon's care.

It was still strange. Even though he had stopped taking the painkillers prescribed by the doctors he still did not hurt they way he expected to. D had not fought him about it either, just insisted that he keep drinking the herbal crap he always gave Leon when the detective came over. He had to admit though, he was starting to get used to the stuff. It was not so bad, once you got over the lack of caffeine and the fact that you were essentially drinking boiled grass.

Chris was doing well, hell, Chris was doing great. The kid loved the pet shop, and had re-learned practically all the animals' names by the end of his first day. Chris had slipped back into life at the pet shop like he had never left. It was wonderful to see his little brother smiling and playing, even if that damned goat seemed to be following the kid everywhere again. Leon could swear the animal was sticking close to Chris to spite him, even if it the thought did make him sound excessively paranoid.

Yet the longer he spent in the pet shop the more certain he became that there was something not right about the place. For one thing, it was far larger than it had any right to be, especially in Chinatown. Sure, D was rich, and they were in America, but still…

Even taking into consideration the chance that D owned the entire building, there was too much inside the shop for Leon to be entirely easy with the place. The narrow twisty hallways may have been part of the problem. Messing up his sense of space and direction, but there were a lot of doors and the rooms were large. He had taken a look at both his and Chris' bedrooms, they both had ridiculously large beds, and Leon was not even going to think about the size of the bathrooms. Who needed a tub that big anyway?

'_I don't like baths either. But there's no shower. Maybe it's a Chinese thing, or maybe D did it on purpose, he's gotten really overprotective since I moved in.'_

The blonde snorted and shook his head, tapping his fingers on the bedspread.

It was not just that D had been taking care of him. It was that the freaky Chinese pain-in-the-ass kept popping up in the strangest places! Leon had not been outside since D had carried him in a week ago. Whenever he found his way to the front rooms D would find an excuse to usher him back into the living area. Leon needed to stay off his feet (he really hated that one now) had been D's favorite choice. So Leon's first three days at the shop had been spent in bed. Not an enjoyable experience for the active blonde. Other excuses were that he should spend time with Chris, would he mind taking this or that little thing into the back…

It was enough to drive a saint insane. And Leon had never claimed to be a saint.

If it were not for the sunroom Leon would have done something drastic by now.

The sunroom was on what Leon thought must be the top floor of the shop. It was basically a greenhouse, except that the ceiling had mirrors that caught and reflected the light, increasing it. It was where Leon liked to relax, and Chris usually found him there. D seemed to like letting most of his animals run around the shop unrestricted, and they really seemed to like Chris. The kid usually had three or four animals with him, if not more.

Idly Leon started bouncing his foot, staring up at the ceiling of his room with a scowl.

'_I am so fucking bored!'_

There was nothing to do. The sun had set already, so there was no reason for him to go up to the greenhouse. D would not let him help because of his injuries. Going into the front rooms was a big no. Especially after what had happened the last time he had done that.

[…

Leon had not seen D when he walked into the familiar front room where a few of the less exotic pets were kept on display for the customers. A woman had walked in then, she was pretty, a curvy bottle-blonde in tight jeans. They had talked for a bit. She was flirting, though that had been toned down once she realized he did not work at the shop. Obviously she had been hoping for a discount, which had amused Leon briefly even though it stung his pride a bit. In revenge, he had started bringing up some of the cases connected to the shop. He warned her away from the rabbits and the fish, suppressing his glee when she started eyeing the cages with trepidation.

It had always surprised his co-workers when Leon told or read ghost stories. He had a reputation for having a very weak stomach at crime scenes, which was rare in a homicide detective. Even stranger was that he had not 'toughened up' the way others did. Even after a few years on the force he still threw up at the sight of blood. So, when Leon was caught reading horror novels or scaring the pants off the kids who came in on Go-With-Your-Parent-to-Work day, they were quite justifiably shocked. Leon found their reactions amusing.

Over time he had noticed a certain pattern in his tolerance levels. For some reason, accident scenes did not affect him as much. It was the suicide, murder and rape crimes that made his stomach rebel. Unfortunate then, that as a homicide detective his job was to deal with suicide, murder and rape. It upset him that he was thankful when a case turned out to be a suicide, since that type bothered his stomach the least. Another piss-off was that he usually gauged his gut-instinct about cases by how badly he was sick afterwards.

Anyway, back to the chick. D had swept in then, doing his usual spooky shit about selling dreams and wishes. The poor woman had been nearly hysterical by then. Leon had wandered into the back again while D calmed her down. With the Count around he couldn't continue his fun. The Count had found him a little while later.

"Detective, what ever did you say to that poor thing? She very nearly broke down in tears when I offered to help her find a pet."

Leon had tried to hide his amusement, speaking innocently as possible.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe the chick just doesn't like animals."

_What? That was innocent for him. D obviously was not buying it though._

"Keiji-san, please. She left here quite happy with her new finches, but she warned me that the 'scary blonde man' had tried to scare her off."

"Shit. Um…Oops?"

D sighed.

"Detective…"

"Leon."

Pausing at the interruption the Count looked at his guest curiously.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Call me Leon. I've told you before that I like being called by my name when I'm not on duty, and I'm getting tired of all the 'Keiji-san' crap."

Blinking, D slowly started to smile.

"As you wish… Leon."

[…

"Gwah!"

Leon pulled the pillow over his face. Ever since then D had been even more of an oddball than usual. He was always smiling and touching him and saying his name…

'_I know I asked him to use my name when he talked to me, but does he have to say it the way he does? And why does he keep touching me all the time? It can't just be him checking on my injuries, not unless he thinks the dust-bunnies are out to get me.'_

'_Though with what I've seen coming from this shop, they just might be.'_

Leon sat up scowling as he threw the pillow across the room.

"That's it. I need to get out of here or at least out of this room. I haven't seen D for more than five minutes at a time and nice as Chris is, if I don't have an adult conversation soon I'm gonna start talking to the pets like D does."

That decided Leon started to get off the bed. Forgetting about his cast for a moment, Leon flinched at the loud thump when the plaster bounced off the floor.

"Huh?"

Leon looked down at his foot, bouncing it a few times experimentally.

"It doesn't hurt?"

Bending down Leon started poking at the places he knew were badly injured. Nothing. No pain, no twinges, no sudden flare of agony sending the refrain of oh-fuck-what-was-I-thinking running through his head. Leon pulled up his shirt, staring at the faded lines of scar tissue that should have been the livid red of healing wounds.

"What the fuck?"

Confused the detective shook his head and stood up. Leaving his crutches behind he limped out of the room to go find D. The bastard probably knew what was going on. And maybe this time Leon could get him to stick around and give up some answers.

/-/

The sitting room was shadowed, lit by a shaded lamp in the far corner of the room. Soft Chinese voices murmured in the dimness.

"How is my younger brother faring, Grandfather?"

"Very well. And how is your detective? How is he healing?"

"Quickly. It is a trial to keep him still. His energy is boundless, it seems."

"I must commend your control, grandson. It has been a week since your Seeding started and you have managed to avoid any action which may harm your chosen."

"Thank you, Grandfather. It is kind of you to say so."

A moment of hesitation, masked by a teacup, then…

"If I may, Grandfather, you are taking my choice of the Detective quite calmly. I would think you would have issues with my mate being Human."

"I am not happy with your choice, no. However the Seeding does not really leave us with much of a choice. You yourself have even less of a choice than your father or myself did. This may well be your only chance to create a child. You know why I will not jeopardize that."

"Mm, yes. There is no guarantee that the next time my Seeding occurs I will have found a compatible mate."

"Indeed. Hmm, tell me what troubles you, grandson. You seem… distraught."

"It is… difficult to keep myself away from him. Every part of me insists that I must go to him, keep him close, make him mine… and I am not certain how much longer I can resist the temptation he unknowingly presents."

"Ah, well he is a very healthy human. I suspect that you may only have to wait a few days more-"

"Hey, D!"

Both kami twitched in surprise, nearly spilling their tea as the tall blond thundered down the corridor. Exchanging a look that was ruefully embarrassed on one side and tolerantly amused on the other the small family said their goodbyes silently and parted.

D rose from his seat as Leon stomped into the room, mismatched eyes widening as the off-duty detective slammed his cast-covered foot onto the low table.

"Leon! Your injuries!"

"How long have I fucking been here D?!"

D faltered, blinking in surprise at the unexpected question.

"Why, detective, you have been here for less than two weeks. Whatever is the matter?"

"This is 'the matter', D!" Leon shouted as he bounced his foot a few times in demonstration, "My leg was shredded and broken D, and now it feels good as new! Fess up! Have you been drugging me? Is that why I don't remember how long I've really been here? And don't give me one of your bullshit stories!"

"My dear Detective, please watch your language!" Count D chastised as he circled the low table to stand beside the blond American, "Now then, come with me."

"Where to?" Leon growled, not ready to let go of his suspicion.

D sighed, realizing that against all odds he was finding the Detective's temper tantrum amusing rather than aspirating. Oh dear, he really was rather far-gone on Leon, wasn't he?

"Really now my dear, we are going to your room so that I may check your injuries. Are you quite certain that they are healed?" D felt a little thrill go through him as he gently lead the scowling detective back the way he had come. If Leon really was completely healed then… maybe…

"I'm pretty damn sure they are D! This is crazy, you have to be lying or something. The docs said I'd have a months recovery time at least, and then I'd still be stuck with desk work for at least another month after that!" Leon continued ranting all the way down the hallway to his room. The blond stomped inside, gait made a little awkward by the bulk of the cast.

D swept in after him, mismatched eyes glittering as tension coiled underneath his skin. Body and soul aching to claim, D swept a disinterested gaze around the room, lingering on the fireplace for a brief moment as he quietly locked the door. Leon's clumping steps covered the quiet click of the latch settling into place.

"Do try to calm yourself, Leon." D said gliding over to where Leon had flopped down on the bed, "Now let me see your injuries. Take off your shirt."

"Jesus fuck, D." Leon grumbled, rolling his eyes, but hauled his T-shirt over his head anyway.

D leaned closer as he pulled bandages away, revealing healthy, whole skin where there should have been healing lacerations. D felt his heart jump in his chest, thought he forced his breathing to remain steady and his face impassive. He drew his hands gently over Leon's chest and shoulders, testing the healed areas with his own energies.

"Well, you do seem to be completely healed from you adventure, Mr. Detective." D said amazed that he managed to remain calm as his energies surged inside of him, his tenuous control over his driving instinct slipping now that he no longer had an excuse to hold himself back.

"Yeah. Fuck D, I know I heal fast but this is ridiculous." Leon said shaking his head, "I mean, I can almost understand the cuts and stuff healing this fast, what with all the special healing crap you've been smothering me with. But broken bones just don't heal in a week!"

"Mm." D drew back a little, breathing carefully, "Perhaps I should look at your leg as well."

"Whatever." Leon grumbled crossing his arms as he scowled across the room.

Feeling happily dazed D slid his hands down Leon's previously injured leg. Of all his wounds, the leg had been the worst, so D made certain that he probed carefully. If Leon were still to be hurt anywhere, it would be here. But the D's delight, Leon was completely well.

"My goodness, your leg seems fine as well." D smiled, nearly purring with eagerness.

"Um, yeah…" Leon blinked, looking a little confused, "Hey, space."

D just continued to smile, sweet anticipation sweeping through him as he swayed closer to the Detective. Leon's lips parted slightly and D could not resist the temptation. D knew the pheromones in his scent had taken effect when Leon did not resist being pushed onto his back.

"D? What-mmn?"

D purred into the kiss as he licked his way into Leon's mouth, knees planted on the edge of the bed between Leon's spread thighs. Leon's hands rose to D's shoulders, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer either, just sort of holding on. Cupping Leon's face with his hands, D kissed his mate-to-be deeply, pressing the detective into the mattress. When D pulled away from the kiss, finally satisfied with his possession of Leon's mouth, the blond was gasping for breath. Leon's lips were kiss-bruised red and full, and he was gaping at D as a blush spread across his features.

Leon tried to speak, but only managed to produce a squeak that deepened his blush.

Still smiling serenely, D set his claws under the waistband of Leon's jeans and pulled, fabric shredding with a rip. The destruction of his jeans was followed by the crunch of the cast being torn open and tossed away.

"Holy shit!" Suddenly naked, the decimation of his clothing having taken no more than a moment, Leon scrambled back further onto the bed, staring at D in shock as the Count discarded the tattered remains of denim to one side and shrugged out of his own elaborate clothing in a deceptively casual gesture. Just as he reached the center of the bed, D's hand lashed out and tightened with misleading gentleness around Leon's ankle.

"Really now, Leon. Where do you think you're going?" D asked with a small laugh, eyes bright with merriment and enough lust to trigger Leon's fight or flight instincts. But before Leon could take action, D… changed. Vines unfurled from D's body, sliding out from under his skin until his legs were lost in a mass of shifting green.

"What the fuck, D?!" Leon gasped as his arms and legs were caught and bound by friendly green tentacles. Leon stared at the vines that curled snugly around his arms; they were waxy, dark green and had an odd texture. Not quite skin, not quite vegetation, more like a cross between the two. But they were tough, Leon pulled against the vines with all his strength. They were vines with muscle.

"Finished?" D asked pleasantly, as if he had not just sprouted tentacle-vine things in order to molest innocent police detectives, "Really, one would almost think you're not enjoying yourself."

"D!" Leon howled, trying to kick and mostly just ending up squirming in his bonds as D watched appreciatively, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Really now, my dear Leon. Calm yourself." D smiled predatorily, running gentle talons over Leon's skin, "I would think my intentions were obvious."

Leon shrieked something inarticulate but no doubt profane in response as D bent his head and licked his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples. Leon shivered, his targeted flesh drawing tight as D chuckled, pulling the hard bud between his teeth and nibbling.

"Nngh! D, s-stoppit… dn-don't…" Leon keened as tendrils wrapped around his stiffening length, D's hands stroking down his back to cup his buttocks, pulling Leon's hips further up, vines spreading his legs open until the blonde's thighs trembled with the strain. "Oh god, what-?"

Leon closed his eyes and turned his face into his arm, biting his lower lip as more tendrils wrapped around his balls, pulling them gently up, exposing the tender, hidden place between his legs to D's greedy, hungry eyes.

"So lovely." D murmured, gently rubbing the back of one knuckle against the oh-so-soft skin behind Leon's scrotum. Satisfaction and possessive lust curling through him as Leon twitched at his touch, a muffled whimper escaping from between clenched teeth.

"God, D, please…" Leon whimpered, straining against D's hold, feeling the burn in his inner thighs at the way he was being splayed wide open, "Stop it…"

"Hush now." D cooed as he nuzzled the springy curls at the base of Leon's penis, breathing in the wonderful, musky scent of the detective's arousal. D licked the head, trailing his tongue over the slit before licking down the underside of Leon's length until he was mouthing the fuzzy sack at the bottom. Leon was breathing in gasps, and his words degenerating into broken, trembling moans. D placed his mouth over the thin, tight skin of Leon's most hidden place, gently scraping his teeth from Leon's balls to his back passage. Leon screamed, wailing and pulling against his bindings as D trailed his lips over the tight pucker.

D paused, eyebrows raised as he took in the detective's reaction. A predatory smile curled his lips before he leaned back in and deliberately pulled the flat of his tongue over the fluttering opening. Leon's chest heaved, thin tendrils curling around his nipples and tightening until even the touch of air produced nearly unbearable sensation. Leon fought his bonds, hating the way he could not escape the touches, hating the way being tied down made everything better, made him feel everything more. Hated, hated, hated the way D's mouth on his ass was the best thing he had ever felt.

/-/

Sofu D paused outside the door to the human detectives room, head tilted elegantly to one side as he listened. Sniffing delicately, the elder kami smiled. An expression of lazy satisfaction settling on his features as the eldest D very calmly stuck a ward to the outside of the door.

It was essentially a magical do-not-disturb sign, which created a barrier that could only be broken easily from the inside.

With a pleased hum, Sofu D continued on his way to the nursery to check on his infant grandson, already counting his great-grandchildren. With the manipulative glee common to those who are anticipating children they will not have to bear or raise themselves, the eldest D began to plot out his family's future.

/-/

Inside the bedroom D spread Leon's cheeks further apart with his thumbs and shoved his pointed tongue past the tight ring guarding the way into his detective's body. Leon's eyes flew wide at the feeling of being breached, mouth dropping open in a scream as light flashed across his vision and he came, harder than he ever had before.

Purring, D moved from between Leon's thighs to lap at the white spilled over Leon's stomach. The blonde's breath came in muffled sobs, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as the kami cleaned the remnants of his release from his skin.

"Shh. Shh. There we are. Poor dear, this is all new to you. No wonder you're overwhelmed." D soothed, brushing Leon's mussed hair back as he gently kissed the detective's neck. "Don't worry, beloved. I'll make it better, never fear."

D kept petting the detective, stroking his hands over shivering skin and carding his fingers through wild blond hair. Gradually Leon's shaking stopped, and his breathing eased, though he kept his face averted. Shame weighed heavy on the detective's mind. Shame at being too weak to stop D, or escape. Shame at enjoying what had been done to him by that, that-

'_Oh god Fucking damn it D isn't normal what the fuck is he –he isn't human he's got fucking vines or tentacles or something and he totally just molested me with them and holy fucking hell I just got tentacle raped okay so the tentacles didn't do much but hold me down all the raping as being done by D's way-to-fucking-talented mouth but it was still done by the guy I keep trying to arrest and shit I was almost starting to like him!'_

D touched Leon's cheek, directing the blonde's face towards him, and Leon jerked, trying to twist away, staring wide eyed at D in apprehension.

"Really now, there's no need for that, my dear Leon." The way D was saying the American mans name, like he was caressing each letter, made Leon shiver.

"What are you?" Leon whispered, voice a tortured rasp as he fought more hysterics, and D frowned at the tone, "What are you, and why are you doing this to me?"

"Curious." D mused softly, thinking aloud, "You shouldn't be objecting, or questioning. In fact, you should be begging me for more right now. How very odd."

"D, what the fuck do you mean by that?" Leon looked almost frightened, his scent edging back towards panic and shame. D frowned. That would not do at all. This was the sort of situation that the special property of his scent during the Seeding was supposed to prevent.

"Oh, my beloved, how precious you are." D spoke with nearly gleeful understanding, sympathy and pride and possessiveness setting off sparks in his odd eyes, "To be thus unaffected, how wondrous."

"D?" Leon squeaked as more of D's vines lovingly curled around his body, his torso and limbs a crisscross of affectionate green tendrils of varying sizes.

"Shush my heart, and I will explain." D gathered Leon up into his lap, multiple limbs handling the detectives weight easily, "As you must have deduced by now, I am not human."

"Sorta guessed that when you went all space-alien on me, D." Leon groused as he glared at the other male, anger at being manhandled overtaking fear and shame.

"Hmm." D hummed agreement as he nosed the soft skin behind Leon's ear, ignoring the way the detective tried to shake him off, "This is as close to my true form as I can reach on the earthly plane. Now that I have released my control, I will be unable to return to my human form until after I have finished the Seeding cycle."

"True form?" Leon glared, furious blue eyes demanding answers, but wariness remained present, "Never mind. What the fuck is a 'Seeding Cycle'? Like a plant? Are you trying to tell me that you're pollinating or something? And what? You need to get in a little hanky-panky before you can get your legs back?"

"Something similar to that, my dear." D answered blithely, smiling at the detective who had relaxed into his hold, soothed by the familiarity of their exchange, "My body is flawed. I cannot produce a child on my own as my forefathers have. I require aid." At this point, D gave Leon a significant look, and Leon began to feel a bit of foreboding about what D's was telling him, "I need to plant my Seed in the body of my mate. Once the implantation has occurred, the fever will calm and I will be able to regain control of my form."

"Right." Leon swallowed, noticing for the first time the unnaturally raised temperature of D's skin, the bands of heat laid across his skin. And he really did not want to ask the next question but his curiosity demanded satisfaction. He just knew this was going to get him in trouble, "And who exactly is this mate you think you're implanting anything in? 'Cause I know for sure I ain't no woman!"

"Oh, Leon!" D laughed, and Leon felt a knot of apprehension form in the pit of his stomach, "My dearest love, I am not bound by mortal gender conventions. Do you really believe that your being male would prevent me from getting a child from you?"

And D was still smiling, that inhuman bastard! Smug and happy and so fucking pleased with getting one over on Leon again!

Then the understanding of what D had said washed over him like a bucket of ice water, and Leon's thoughts screeched to a halt.

"Get a child from me?" Leon's voice was stunned, his mind blank, and D chortled as he snuggled the gob smacked detective.

"Oh yes." D watched Leon make fish faces with some amusement for a moment before he kissed that temptingly open mouth. The kiss snapped Leon out of his daze, only to send him right into a daze of a different sort.

"Mmm, your taste is addictive." D confessed in a hushed voice against Leon's lips, watching as Leon breathed and tried to gather his thoughts. D kissed him again, just enjoying the way Leon jumped and squirmed even as he was kissing back. D wondered if the reciprocation was voluntary of instinctive, but determined to enjoy it nonetheless.

"D." Leon replied desperately, "What did you mean, earlier? When you said I shouldn't be fighting you off?"

"That?" D pulled back reluctantly to look into Leon's eyes, "I am producing an aphrodisiac in my scent and fluids. A side effect of the Seeding meant to help pacify my mate during the implantation."

"But it's not working on me." Leon stated, looking back at D for confirmation.

"No, it's not." D's smile was wry as he caressed the edge of Leon's jaw, "You seem to be immune. It's really quite strange. However, I find myself glad."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked, turning his face into D's touch as he faced him more directly.

"You are…" D hesitated, looking a bit rueful, "You are still you. Still thinking, instead of driven to mate by lust. I find that preferable."

The admission looked like it cost D something. And Leon's eyes were wide as he realized just what, exactly, the Count was admitting to.

"You?" Leon found his breath cut off in a rush as he was crushed to D's chest, lips plundered with a sudden desperation.

"Please do not hate me. I could not bare it." D pleaded against Leon's mouth, even as his extra limbs spread Leon's legs wide once again, pulling his arms up above his head until his back arched and his chest thrust forward.

"D?" Leon choked out as he was rearranged, staring at the other who had so suddenly switched from calm rationality to fevered desperation.

"I am sorry, so sorry, dear heart. But I can no longer hold back. I cannot deny myself this. I can only ask your forgiveness once it is over." D's eyes were glassy with what Leon recognized as lust, and the bound detective swallowed.

"Shit. D." Leon whimpered as the tendrils around his cock and balls began shifting, squeezing and flicking rhythmically, quickly driving him back to hardness.

"Mine. You are reacting to me, to my touch. I am what brings you pleasure, not the magic." D was muttering, breath washing hot over Leon's skin as D licked at nipped at Leon's neck. Leon gasped, his neck arching back to give D more room as the detective took in the words, absorbed their meaning, and was left stunned.

D wanted…

Oh holy fucking hell, D wanted…

D wanted him.

D wanted Leon, not just a warm body to implant his seed or whatever, but really wanted Leon. That was… That was actually rather flattering, in a really intimidating kind of way.

/-/

Tetsu sighed as he dragged Chris by the collar towards the boy's room.

The brat had been gone for less than a year and Chirs had somehow gotten even worse with the tears than he had been the first time the kid showed up.

Tetsu really wanted to eat someone. Preferably someone who had made Chris cry, and he _was not thinking about that. He did not care about making some human kid happy. He was an evil, man-eating demon beast. He was not a fucking comforter!_

Freezing with his hand on the door handle, Tetsu stared across the hall at the door to the assholes room. There was a ward on the outside. It was the kind of ward that the D's put up when there was a mating going on.

Tetsu choked.

"_Tet-chan?"_ Chris asked his protector-friend in the silent language, _"What wrong? Why did we stop?"_

"Er." Tetsu looked down into big, wide, innocent blue eyes, trying to think of an answer that would not make him spontaneously combust from righteous horror and total embarrassment. After a frantic moment of trying to produce something sensible, Tetsu decided that denial was the better part of valor, "I've got an idea. Let's sleep in my room tonight."

"_Really?!"_ Chris beamed as he was hauled up under Tetsu's arm like a sack of grain, used to the way the taller boy tended to pick him up when he decided Chris was being to slow.

"Yeah, really." Tetsu answered, mollified by the excitement Chris was displaying. If nothing else the kid would keep him distracted from thinking about his master and that… euugh. At least in his own room he would not be next door to or have to listen to or smell what was happening.

Testsu shuddered and sped up his steps.

He was so going to have nightmares about this.

/-/

Leon was stunned and really, did not know what to make of his realization. It had been hovering around the edges of his mind for the last few minutes. Now what was he supposed to think? D had always been weird; the tentacles were just raising the bar on weird a bit. The casual molestation Leon could handle, hell he had always known he was irresistible. And it was pretty damn obvious that D went for guys, when you got right down to it… but to have D actually wanting Leon? And not just wanting Leon's admittedly smoking body, but wanting Leon himself? Wanting the detective as a conscious, aware participant in this little act of interspecies debauchery? That took a bit of effort to get his mind around.

"Holy shit D, how long have you had a thing for me?" Leon blurted, gasping as those tiny, way-to-fucking dexterous tendrils flicked and pulled at his nipples, the rest of the fever hot vines crawling over his skin in constant mind-bending caresses.

"I really have no idea." D sighed softly, nipping at Leon's ear, "Far to long for my comfort, I would assume. Now try not to upset yourself, dearest, but you may find the next few minute slightly discomforting."

"D?" Leon asked, real apprehension taking root, "What do you mean?"

D did not answer, at least, not verbally. Instead he directed Leon's attention towards two vines that were not wrapped around him. Instead of tapering at the ends like the ones holding Leon, these bulged at the ends. The tight, shiny skin was interrupted by grooves that ran from the tip to about a foot down the vine, where they terminated at a thicker round bulge in the vine stalk. As Leon watched, the grooves deepened as the skin peeled back, the petals – holy shit, those were the craziest fucking flowers Leon had even seen – were fuzzy on the inside, and were a deep burgundy. A thick – rather disturbingly phallic – carmine pistil remained upright in the center. The stamens were fused to the pistil, evenly spaced ridges of darker crimson that textured the surface of the dauntingly large shaft.

Leon looked at the very phallic flowers, and very slowly turned his face back to D.

"You can't be fucking serious." Leon's eyes were very wide, and his voice was that of someone holding back panic with sheer pigheaded stubbornness to accept reality.

"I do apologize, my sweet, but try to relax." D's voice was breathy, and his eyes were dark, glittering with lust.

"D! Don't you dare-!" Any further protests on Leon's part were cut off as the tip of one of the flower shafts pushed against his lips. Leon wrenched his head back, but it pushed forward with his movement, the bulbous head sliding into his mouth. Leon made a muffled sound of rage and shock, trying to push the intruder out with his tongue. This produced a small flood of thick, sweet fluid from the smaller bulbs of the fused stamen. Leon had no choice but to swallow, a heavy, sweet scent chasing and mixing with the taste in his mouth, sliding down his throat. Heat pooled in his gut, and lower, his loins pulsing with sudden urgency.

"Oh my." D growled, watching hungrily as Leon coaxed more fluid from the hot length pushing deeper into his mouth. Leon moaned, sucking fiercely, trying to make the sweetness flow faster. D leant in and licked along the tight stretched seam of Leon's lips, loving the way Leon whimpered around the flesh in his mouth. D kissed Leon's cheek before moving down to the detective's neck, feeling the way Leon's throat worked as he swallowed and whimpered and moaned as D slowly pushed a little deeper, trying to work past Leon's gag reflex.

"Well now." D laughed gently, sounding relieved, "It seems that you are not immune to all of my charms, dear heart. That is good. I was beginning to think I would have to resort to drastic measures."

Some distant, hazy part of Leon noted that D was probably saying something important, but Leon was far too focused on the fullness in his mouth, the sweetness on his tongue, the thickness pushing down his throat to put much effort into understanding speech.

"Now then, my love. Shall we proceed?" D crooned as he once again pulled Leon's legs as wide as they would go, spreading Leon's buttocks with his hands. The second, all but forgotten flower was gleaming with a thick layer of the fluid leaking from the stamen. D watched in breathless greed as the mushroom head rested gently against Leon's opening. Slowly the thick shaft pushed into Leon's body, the tiny ring of muscle giving way reluctantly, fighting the strangeness of invasion.

Leon screamed, muffled by the stalk in his mouth, when the head of the second pistil made it past his sphincter in a rush. Leon panted, whimpering as the rest of the length followed, shoving inside with willful determination until the blonde could feel the fuzzy insides of the petals pressed against his ass.

It should have been too much. Too much, too soon, Leon knew, it a hazy sort of way, that he should be in horrible pain. Something that large, shoved inside of him with no preparation, and Leon never having anything bigger than D's tongue up there before? Leon should have been in screaming agony.

Instead Leon felt incredibly full, filled and held and safe and cherished. His body felt hot, his pulse pounding in his ears as he whimpered and keened around the shaft in his mouth. Leon felt good, all over, everywhere D touched him sending sensations of perfect pleasure spiraling through his body. Nothing had ever felt better than this, just being held and filled in every way conceivable by D.

Leon whimpered again, and D shuddered, feeling every movement his mate made, especially around the exquisitely sensitive flesh that pierced the Detective. D kissed Leon around the shaft in his mouth, and began to move.

Leon strained against D's hold. He had been wrong before; _this_ was the best thing ever.

D moved inside of him, huge and hard and inescapable. It was like Leon had a hundred little pleasure centers and D was the perfect shape to hit them all. Leon shook and keened, sucking in air whenever the length in his throat pulled back enough for him to breathe. Leon mistimed and choked. D growled and Leon's mouth was abruptly empty. Leon panted for a moment, screaming without obstruction as the thick shaft in his ass twisted and thrust, pressing again and again against an utterly wonderful spot inside of him that made Leon wail and shake and demand moremoremore. D growled, pulling Leon up to his chest as he plundered that wantonly open mouth, devouring the needy, shameless sounds Leon was making with a deep, possessive kiss.

They panted against each other's mouths, lost in their bodies and the pleasure that kept spiraling higher and higher. D threw back his head and roared, a primal sound of triumph, of claiming that declared to all and sundry that _Leon belonged to D!_

Leon's eyes were wild, disbelieving as the shaft inside of him thickened, then erupted. It was like being punched in the gut, leaving Leon breathless and gasping, a sharp spike of should-be-pain that faded into a mind numbing rush of pleasure as Leon climaxed, mouth open in a silent scream.

Leon hung limp in D's clinging vines, still held up and open as he tried to regain control of his breathing. D had his arms wrapped around Leon's waist, resting his head against Leon's chest as they both recovered. D absently rubbed his head against Leon's chest, lips curving gleefully as the detective shuddered.

"D!" Leon groaned as the Count licked one to-sensitive nipple, "D, I can't!"

"Of course you can." D purred as he pulled the spent stalk from Leon's body, only to replace it with the other, pushing it inside Leon without pause.

Leon's mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut as his body was taken once again, the touch screaming against too-sensitive nerves. D was huge inside him, unstoppable in his utter possession of Leon's body. Leon soon found himself lost in the feeling again, offering up his mouth, neck, his chest, to D's touch. He found himself fighting to get more of D inside him with each thrust of the thick stalk, writhing around the hard length that pierced him. He could not stop screaming, fighting D's hold, pushing into the movement inside him. It was almost a relief when he felt the stalk swell, spilling a rush of fluid into his body with a sudden full body shock. The feeling of another orgasm rushed through Leon in response, set off by D's, though he did not come again and his penis remained soft.

The now depleted stalk withdrew from Leon's body as the Detective groaned, eyelids fluttering. Leon's inner thighs and the valley between his legs were slick with a mix of fluids, and D chuckled darkly as he licked at the delicate skin. Leon whimpered, skin still twitching with over sensitivity as D continued to stimulate the overwrought human.

"D…" Leon keened, toes curling as the Count drifted back up his body for a kiss, fingers pinching and pulling at Leon's swollen nipples as D plundered Leon's bruised mouth. D spent a moment admiring lips turned red and full by his attentions as he teased his mates flushed body.

Struck by a sudden desire, D arranged Leon on his back so he could see the sweet little pucker that gave him entrance to his mate's body. Cooing, D blew a puff of air over the abused entrance, fascinated by the way the muscle twitched, Leon's entire body going taught in his grasp.

"How cute." D laughed, placing the pad of one finger against the hole and watching in satisfaction when Leon pushed into the touch, his body straining into the feeling D's flesh against his secret place, "Don't worry, sweet love, we are not finished yet."

Leon whined, unable to produce words, shaking his head even as his eyes hungrily latched onto the new flower bulbs that were blooming around him. Then he was being filled again, huge phallus filling his mouth, pressing down his tongue, sliding down his throat so inescapably that all he could do was tilt his head back and take it in. Feeling the pressure against his anus, the slickness of the previous two times eased the way for a third stalk that felt impossibly larger. D's hands were everywhere, tracing patterns on his skin as Leon's body strained and shook and fell apart again and again. D seemed to be fascinated by Leon's nipples, by the way Leon wailed and thrashed, muscles clenching in the most pleasing way as he suckled and pinched and tormented the reddened nubs. Another moment of being too full came as D spilled a third release into Leon's body, sending lightning crashing through the blonde's nervous system.

The stalk in Leon's mouth was moved to his ass, his mouth filled again by another waiting hardness. Leon moaned, feeling his flesh stir as he began to harden again, the tendrils cradling his cock and balls twisting around him in a skilled caress of tender, too sensitive skin. Leon felt like a whore, soaked as he was in fluids, being fucked over and over again and enjoying it even without being hard. Loved being taken by D, who did not look like he was going to run out of flower erections anytime soon. What made it worse was how much Leon wanted it, wanted it bad. Wanted every thrust and twist and really, really wanted the thick, sweet flesh that possessed him and claimed him and forced him to open wider, spread himself open and just take it. A corkscrew thrust shoved against that special spot inside him and Leon's vision blanked, leaving him screaming around the thickness in his mouth as D's fourth eruption forced another simultaneous orgasm from Leon.

The latest wilted stalk was withdrawn with a slick noise, and Leon was really starting to feel utterly soaked. The length in his mouth pulled out, and Leon stared at the string of saliva that briefly connected the tip to his mouth.

"Oh gods D, please. Just hurry." Leon froze when he realized that he had spoken out loud. D looked at him in speculation. There was nothing human or recognizable left in the Counts expression but for lust, and Leon whimpered when D smiled, dark and sultry.

"Very well." D promised as he bent back to his torment of Leon's chest.

Another stalk was being pushed into his mouth, while the pressure down below returned again. But something was different this time; it was too big, too…

'_Oh god.'_

Leon screamed in disbelief as a huge, impossible pressure shoved into him. There were two shafts forcing their way into his body, moving in hard, synchronized thrusts. Leon's eyes were wide as he felt himself being split wide open, his gaze blank and unseeing as the double thickness opened his body steadily wider. A continuous litany of screams vibrated in Leon's chest, buzzing up past where D's mouth tortured the near raw nubs of his nipples, up into his throat where the screams were blocked by the stalk moving thrusting in and out of his mouth, sliding into his throat without regard for a since vanished gag reflex. Leon was blind, deaf to his own screams, his entire being focused on the feelings D forced on him. Leon could feel every movement of the double lengths inside his body, and they felt perfect and horrible and wonderful. Leon wanted more, wanted it to stop, never wanted it to end. Then came the telltale swell, and both stalks grew larger. The moment lasted forever until Leon swore he was going to be ripped apart. Then his passage was being flooded, and the force of the double orgasm rushed through him, wrenching his body into peaking once more, and then again. Leon screamed, back arched into a painful looking curve, head thrown back as his whole body snapped tight.

Release left Leon dangling limply in the vines that held him, eyes closed, breathing quick and shallow once the erection was pulled from between his lips. D gathered Leon into his arms, leaning back so that the blond was resting against D's chest. Leon was practically insensate, but he cried out softly when another shaft entered him. D chuckled, stroking his hands down Leon's back as the mans inner muscles clamped down tightly on D's shaft, still virgin tight even after all the abuse they had undergone, the fluid that leaked from D's stalks allowing the muscles to stretch without damage and return to their original tightness immediately after. This made taking the detective all the more pleasurable for D, who could force himself into his mate however he pleased without doing Leon harm, and a sexual torment for the detective, as the aphrodisiac and stimulatory properties of the fluid forced the man to remain awake and in a permanent state of arousal throughout it all. Leon shivered and cried out again, eyelids fluttering as his hands clutched weakly, bracing him on D's chest as he pushed back into D's thrusts. D let his hands rest on Leon's hips, just feeling the detective move for a moment before he tightened his grip and forced the man back harder, shoving forward at the same time in an aggressive thrust that made Leon's mouth drop open in a shocked wail. D watched the expressions of tormented pleasure flitting across Leon's face, still thrusting deep, twisting the length with calculated accuracy to drive Leon insane through constant stimulation of his prostate. D let himself come again; greedily appreciative of the way Leon writhed and wailed through the shared orgasm.

Leon lay unmoving against D's chest, panting little whimpers as he shivered with the aftershocks or orgasm. D slid one hand over Leon's buttocks, spreading the cheeks as he rubbed two fingers over the wet, twitching hole, gauging Leon's reaction. When Leon keened, legs spreading open and hips thrusting back D just laughed, dark and mercilessly possessive. Another stalk was selected and brought forward, thrusting smoothly into Leon's passage even as the man whined, eyes glazed as he curled his body, overloaded on sensation to the point of mindlessness. D rubbed his fingers against the skin that was so tightly stretched around his stalk, holding Leon open as he plundered the mans body once again. All Leon could do was press his face into D's neck, a constant stream of whimpers falling from his lips unnoticed. D lazily turned his attention to Leon's mouth, watching the reddened, swollen lips before moving to claim them. D plundered Leon's mouth with a forceful tongue, drew a sensitive, bruised lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it, bit and licked and stole the air from Leon's lungs, drinking in the soft cries and kiss-muffled moans. D let his head fall back as he shivered in delight, releasing another flood of fluid into his mate's body. Leon surged against D's support, the young mans body thrashing through another forced orgasm.

D gently set Leon down on his back on the surface of the bed, resting the detective's head against the pillows.

"Almost done, my beloved." D cooed, "You've done so well, just a bit more and we will be through this."

Leon's eyelashes fluttered open in response to D's words, but no attempt at speech was made. D just smiled in gentle understanding as he lifted Leon's hips from the bed, vines still holding the humans legs spread open to D's gaze and touch. D looked over at the last two flowers, lips set in a rueful smile as he considered his options. With an idle shrug, D twined the vines together, bringing the two stalks towards Leon's opening as one. Pushing both into Leon at once, D gasped, reveling in the delightful sensations as Leon screamed. D stroked the insides of his mate's thighs as he fucked Leon with two erections at once. Leon pulled weakly at his restraints, unable to really do more than shake and wail and take it as D played with him. D licked a path up Leon's inner thigh to where his shafts pierced Leon's body, D sucked gently at the place where they were joined, and appreciated the way Leon bucked with renewed strength. D drew back, speeding up his thrusts until Leon's whole body was shaking with the force of D driving into him. D watched as his shafts disappeared into Leon's body again and again. Finally unable to hold back any longer, D reluctantly permitted the final release. Leon's body snapped tight, a long rising scream torn from him at the double orgasm.

/-/

The slave cringed against the wall, chains biting into wrists as the pitiful form tried to shield itself. It's master raged on the far side of the room, screaming frustrated cruses.

"After all this time, after everything I've wasted on this hunt!" The soul-rotted creature roared as he raged across the room, destroying the furnishings, "The shield finally drops and I STILL CAN'T GET AN ACCURSED LOCATION?!"

The slave flinched, huddling even smaller trying to avoid attention. But thank the all the guardian spirits in existence; the monster still could not find the lost one. If the child stayed wherever he was, he would be safe. That thought gave the pitiable being strength through the terror as pitiless white eyes turned their furious attention to the slave.

As the monster tore into the fragile body, the slave looked his master in the face and felt one of the broken pieces of his soul slot back into place. Terror vanished, replaced by scorn. This monster could only cause his body pain, nothing more. The captive grimly clung to that thought through the torture that followed.

When he was later thrown back into the pit, he told his people the news. Hope blazed into existence as they curled around each other to wait.

Events were in the making, and soon…

Soon…

Well, soon they would see who would have the last laugh, in the end.

/-/

D, in a state of bliss and total satiation, let Leon back down onto the pillows gently, a soft cloth and a bowl of warm water appearing on the side table. D cleaned his mate carefully removing the fluids that slicked his skin, there was not as much as Leon might of thought, and D noticed with well-deserved satisfaction that very little fluid leaked from Leon's passage. The implantation had gone well, most of the fluid going towards making the pod-womb that would one day carry D's children.

D looked fondly at his exhausted mate as he tossed the now soiled cloth to the floor.

"Come, dear heart." D murmured gently as he lifted Leon into his arms, vines pulling away from the detective as D turned from the bed and headed for the door, "You shall be more comfortable in my chambers, where the bed is clean and you will not have the worry of you brother walking in on you in this state."

Leon grumbled something insensate, quickly heading for the sleep his spent body demanded now that he was clean. D chuckled, opening the door and gliding silently down the hallway to his room. After all, it was only right that his mate reside within the same room, and especially the same bed, as D. Now that he finally had him, the Chinese kami was not about to let his detective get away.

Not for all the tea in China.

**_Tsuzuku…_**

-

EN: Buggering hells that's a long chapter. Er, let's make the double length chapter and apology for disappearing for more than a year, all righty? Anyway, I'm a bit leery of the sex scene; it's a bit more on the non-con side of things than I originally planned, at least at first. D and Leon are both operating under a hell of a lot of misconceptions that are gonna keep the plot moving along nicely. Um, tell me what you think? I will admit that I did not expect D to go all Lovecraft on me and torment poor Leon like that. But, uh, at least he liked it? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
